


Maniac In The Attic

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always had another plan, he always knew that Dumbledore would turn against him. He always knew his life wasn't meant to be led in the Wizarding world. He always knew that Sanguini was to be trusted. He always knew the vampire would protect, even from himself. This is a story because he always knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in my last chapter of Hurriyah that another fanfiction had run away from me. Well here it is!

Harry was a simple teen, he never asked for more than he needed in life, and he certainly didn't ask to become a wizard. He had never asked for magic, or a Dark Lord to be after him to kill him. He certainly never asked to be a freak, a hero, an orphan. He also knew that he was going to turn 17, a man by wizarding standards, not that he cared. Now here he was on a plane to America. Getting away from magic and wizards. Well perhaps not them but at least Dumbledore and Britain. They had lost their minds over the past year. Ever since the vampires came out of the coffin and announced to the world they were real. It had set the entire magical community in flames. Vampires where now the bane of their existence to the point that vampires were thrown from any and all wizarding communities across Europe, Russia, and Australia.

Other magical communities where not so harsh but instead made the vampires that fall under them swear an oath not to reveal them as well. Shifters also took a huge hit. They were now debating on whether they should come clean and reveal themselves. He remembered Remus’s face when he was approached to be an ambassador. Looking at his new phone he smiled at the text that glared at him from the screen.

“Hope you’re having a nice flight. I am at Fangtasia. Go to this address, it's our new home.” Sanguini.

He had met the vampire at that Christmas party when Professor Slughorn introduced him. He and the old vampire became fast friends after only a few sentences. Turns out Sanguini was the prince of his vampire community only outranked by the vampire who turned him, Lady Carmilla Sanguina. Royalty in vampire community Sanguini fully planned on getting Harry protection through the coven closest to where he was moving to. Eric Northman Sheriff of Area Five. From Eric, Sanguini fully intended to get him under the protection going straight to the Queen of the state but of course that would take time. Since he was a visiting Prince he should get an audience faster but who knew.

Resting his head against the glass he put away his phone to pull out a worn book he had gotten from Carmilla or as she liked him to call her Mama Milla. The woman was demented for her ancient age, then again she became a vampire by bathing in the blood of a hundred virgin girls. Flipping through the pages he smiled, “It was a diary of another parseltongue from around 100 years ago. He had been fascinated with listening and reading the work of other parseltongues.”

He continued to flip through the book and read the strange squiggled passages till the seat belt line beeped and he was forced to put his things away for the final descent. Gripping the arm of the seat he took several deep breaths as the plane felt like it dropped out of the sky momentarily. He groaned as he felt his empty stomach jump at the shift. He was not built to fly in these huge machines. A broom he could handle, but a plane? He couldn't feel anything till it happened and he didn’t like it at all.

It felt like hours before he was finally off the plane and gripping his large trunk. His family had already left to the new car that Vernon’s company had supplied him. He was to find his own way to the house though that was certainly not going to be his destination. He was to go to a small cottage just outside of the main city of Shreveport. Hailing a taxi he smiled at the man behind the wheel before hefting the trunk into the back and crawling into the taxi, “328 Baxton St. Shreveport. Please.”

He fell into silence looking down at the passages in his book he smiled and began to read about the advancement in potions back in the day of Salazar Slytherin when something caught his eye. Frowning at the words he went back a page and reread when he grinned darkly. It seemed that parselmouths was a step ahead of most wizards. If he could complete this...it would put an end to all the problems for vampires. He could do it, but first he had to talk to Sanguini, he would know better.

Looking up he smiled as they passed by the trees, smiling he slowly closed his book as the taxi turned onto a dusty unused road. It wound about a sharp bend and Harry smiled as a powder blue house came into view with off white shutters and a large mahogany porch. The lawn was a bit overgrown and the gate of the fence looked broken, but those were easy to fix.

He pulled his trunk out of the back of the cab and paid the man before placing his trunk on the porch. Looking around he smiled, the cottage was completely isolated, nowhere near a town for at least five miles. Pulling out his wand he waved it toward the gate and it fixed itself.

Smiling he flicked it a few more times and quickly evened out the grass and cleaned the porch of what appeared to be a form of mold. Sighing he walked over to the old rocking chair to a bright red gnome, that compared to the rest of the house looked brand new. Lifting it he stuck his hand in the bottom of the ceramic statue to pull out a deep brown envelope. Grinning he tore it open the envelope and a set of keys fell into his hands. Two for the house, one for the basement, and the last was the key to his new car. Which would not arrive till the morning.

Grumbling he unlocked the door and walked into his new home. Smiling he looked around to find the place well furnished. Stepping in first to the spacious living room he took in the large stone fireplace in front of it was a large deep blue rug with two recliner chairs both a charcoal grey on either side. Across from the fireplace was a nice large couch a lighter grey with deep blue throw pillows. Smiling he looked around and saw an entry way leading into the kitchen and an archway leading to a spacious sun room devoid of any furniture.

Looking to the right he noticed the staircase leading up to the second floor and there in the stairwell a second door leading down into the basement. Setting the trunk down he walked over to the basement door and went down the steps carefully, flicking on the dim lighting he stepped into a large open space already fully stocked potions lab. Smiling he brushed a hand along the large counters tapping the cauldrons and taking a long deep breath. He had never been a fan of potions, till he found out how much like cooking it was. Since then he had excelled much to the chagrin of Severus.

Walking over to a small hidden door he pushed gently and looked inside the dark room. It was lit only by two lights against the back wall. The room was set up to look much like a normal bedroom. Save for this one being windowless, dark and the only thing in it was a bookshelf and a large canopy bed with thick purple drapes and a dark green comforter. Along with a violin set next to a stand with half-finished piece of music. So Sanguini had already been here. Smiling he shut the door and headed back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Hopeful the vampire had stocked it as well.

Opening the fridge he grinned at the well-stocked fridge and then caught sight of the six bottles of TruBlood. Of course he prestocked his blood as well. Rolling his eyes he walked to the cupboards to check smiling at the dishes pulling down a pan and setting it on the stove. It was already close to nightfall and he had yet to eat. Cooking up a few eggs he scrambled them before throwing in a few chopped olives and tomatoes. smiling he set the pan into the sink to soak before taking the plate of food to the living room and sitting down in one of the recliners. The meal was quick but filling and as he dunked the dishes into the sink his phone rang from inside his pocket.

Stepping into the living room he pulled out the phone and answered, “Hello.”

A deep voice murmured sleepily from the other side, “Harry hey, It’s Sanguini.”

Harry grinned, “How are you sleepy head.”

A sharp growl only made the smile grow larger, “Shut up, I just woke up.”

“Yes I know. So you still over at that Fangtasia place? I don’t have my car yet so I can’t come over tonight, and frankly I am kind of tired.”

A chuckle, “I knew you would be no worries. He isn’t expecting to meet you till next week. How is the house? I tried my best, but I haven’t eaten human food in well a long time. So I asked one of Eric’s human friends, Sookie or whatever to shop for you.”

“It was perfect Sanguini thank you. I also saw you stashed some TruBlood for yourself.”

“Yes, I also should have a stash of blood pops and some blood wine. You know me and my wines.”

Harry grinned, “Yes indeed.”

Sanguini let out a sigh before calling out to someone else and giving a laugh before his voice floated back over the line, “Harry I need to go. Get some sleep; that Sookie girl will be coming to visit you tomorrow. She will help you get anything else you need till your car shows up.”

“How does she feel about all this?”

“I have no idea. I am getting this from Eric, she is his not mine.”

Sighing Harry gave a soft yawn, “I wish you were here, getting my trunk up the stairs is going to be difficult.”

A grumble, “Shit, I didn’t think. Dammit. Do you really want me there?”

Harry smiled shaking his head, “No, I’ll be ok.”

“No you won’t. I can hear how tired you are. Ok, I am on my way be there soon.”

The wizard simply smiled and they said their goodbyes. Tucking his phone back into his pocket Harry walked over to the fireplace a flick of his wrist and it was roaring cheerily. Pulling out the journal from earlier he tucked himself into the chair and began to read from the journal.

It was about an hour before his head finally rolled to the side the book sliding from loose fingers only to be caught by long pale fingers, the dark leather a stark contrast. Deep red eyes looked down on the sleeping wizard, a smile tugging at the aristocratic features. Black hair falling to brush the sharp cheekbones. Setting the book on the coffee table. The vampire slid forward and scooped up the smaller form nestling it against his tall lean form.

Walking up the steps he took a right and walked into a large bedroom. He had taken great care when he designed this room. The floor was covered by a thick grey carpet a large four poster canopy bed done in green and silvers. Several bookcases lined the walls and a large mahogany desk and dresser were also set up. Sighing gently he balanced Harry with one arm pulling back the dark covers before settling the wizard into the bed and tucking him in.

Brushing the dark strands from the pale face he took a seat perched on the side of the bed. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what Harry meant when he said he needed help with his trunk. He knew full well the wizard could have gotten his trunk up the stairs. Smiling he brushed his fingers along the pale cheeks. It was the nightmares. Over the years they had developed their own way to pass message without ever needing to say a thing.

Sanguini sat there and simply looked down at the smaller male. He had been so worried when Harry had confided in him about the plans of Dumbledore. He remembered how they had shared their thoughts over a bottle of brandy. The old coot had planned to sell Harry off to the Weasley’s by way of marriage to that conniving sleaze Ginny. The only people innocent in the affair had been Bill, Charlie, and the Twins.

Snarling lightly he clenched his fists, he wanted to hit something. Taking a few deep breaths he set a small charm on Harry to alert him of any changes before walking down the steps and into the basement and into the small hidden room he had developed for himself. Grabbing the violin he walked back upstairs and set up in front of the fire. He made sure the instrument was in tune before pulling the bow across the strings.

Soft music filtered through the house as he played a long sad tune, Scheherazade, it was Harry’s favorite by far and he smiled as he went through the solo of the lover’s plight. Hours passed before he began to feel the weight of the sun setting down upon him. Stopping he set the violin down and slipped up the stairs to check on the wizard one last time. The night had been a calm one, another smile tugged at his lips and he leaned down placing a soft kiss on the Wizard’s temple.

Green eyes opened slowly catching the red ones before a warm smile spread across Harry’s face, “Sanguini.” his voice still sleep soft.

The vampire smiled and slowly lowered himself down to meet the wizard’s outstretched arms. Embraced tightly Sanguini reviled in the warmth of the form beneath him. Harry never shied from his affections, it was that trust that kept Sanguini so close to him. The little mortal was everything Sanguini had always wanted to have. Yes his sire showed him affection, but the woman was vain and well more than a little insane.

Pulling back Sanguini smiled, “You rested easy all night.”

Harry smiled and sat up carefully, “What time is it?”

The vampire smiled, “An hour or so before dawn. I will have to rest soon.”

The wizard smiled and slowly slid out of the bed grumbling down at now very rumpled clothes, “Couldn’t change my clothes? They smell like the airport.”

Sanguini grinned, “If I had done that, you would not have slept. Harry I keep my distance because I cannot help myself. Do not tempt me so.”

Green eyes narrowed and calm hands gripped the black suit of the other, drawing the vampire in between his jean clad legs. “But if I did not tempt you, then I would never see you.”

Red eyes narrowed and thin fingers ran through the sleep mussed locks drawing the wizards face closer a he bent to nip at the plump lower lip. “You play with fire Potter.”

Harry stood his body brushing against the vampire’s form, forcing the other to take a step back for balance alone. As warm arms wrapped around his waist, “I don't play with fire. I don’t like fire.” then green eyes narrowed as he took in the red eyes and drawn features, “Shit Sanguini, when was the last time you fed?”

The vampire winced visibly, “It has been a few days.”

Green eyes rolled, “and you bitch at me about my health? Would you like Trublood or the real thing?”

The vampire groaned and he dipped his head to rest in the crook of Harry’s throat, tongue lashing out to lick at the pulse line, “I will be fine for another night.”

Harry growled low in his throat fingers digging into the suit the other wore. He slowly tilted his head allowing the vampire more access to his neck. Shivering as he felt a small nip and long lick along his throat, “Go ahead, you know I don’t mind.”

Sanguini gave a small whine, the vampire was fighting the need to drink.

Harry tilted his head further, voice lowering, “Don’t make me cut my own throat open to get you to drink.”

A sharp sting and then a rush of pleasure assaulted his nerves and he gripped the black cloth tighter in his fingers. He gasped as the warm tongue stroked the two small wounds on his neck before another suck drew more blood from his bleeding pulse. He felt his back hit the mattress and sharp hips thrust into his sending a starburst of pleasure to his very core.

Crying out his rutted up against the vampire, head falling back to splay his hair against the dark mattress. He held on and rode out the waves of pleasure as Sanguini licked the wound closed and moaned hands coming down to catch the rutting hips a smirk curling on the bright red lips, “So responsive.”

Harry groaned and glared into the now bright silver eyes, the eyes he remembered seeing at Slughorn’s Party for the first time. The glare quickly vanished as the vampire pressed his hips down giving a sharp thrust and a loud moan left his lips as their hips continued to meet. Friction edging them closer. Blood smeared lips met the others and tongues battled till green eyes shut as his orgasm spilled over him and he felt the larger form above him stiffen and still as well an answered moan meeting his ears.

Long deep breaths and a gentle kiss to his forehead made him open his eyes to look up into smiling silver ones, “See, wasn’t so bad.”

Sanguini smiled, “Yes, I knew it wouldn’t be. I just hate taking advantage of you like that. Your blood is so sweet, so hard to resist.”

Green eyes rolled happily and he leaned up to kiss the reddened lips lightly, “You are not taking anything I am not offering. Sanguini, you are the only reason I am here. Safe, alive, and free.”

Lips met in a gentle friendly kiss, “Whatever you say little brother.”

Harry snorted and looked down at their hips, still molded together, “You say that then I look at this situation.”

The vampire laughed, “You know as well as I that vampires call all coven mates brother and sister despite actual relation and if you think for one moment that coven siblings don’t ‘copulate’ then you are very wrong.”

The wizard sighed before squirming, “Can we get up, I feel icky, I need a shower, and you need to settle down so you don't 'greet the dawn’ so to speak.”

Sanguini smiled, “You should have a blood replenisher as well, and I shall set one on the counter for you. Go and shower then you can send me off to sleep yes?”

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up, giving a long stretch before patting the vampire gently on the shoulder and walking towards the full sized bathroom with marble flooring and fixtures. Only twenty minutes later found him downstairs in the basement draped in a pair of jeans and a tank top staring down at Sanguini as the man began to ease himself onto the bed.

Smiling he leaned over and kissed the vampires cheek, “Now it is time for me to watch over you. Sleep well.”

The vampire smiled, “I always do with you around pretty one.”

A few more words were exchanged before the vampire fell into his dead like sleep. Smiling a few minutes longer he sighed and closed the door to ensure no light got in before going back up the stairs and into the living room. Picking up the discarded violin he stared at it carefully before placing it above the fireplace to rest. The sun had already peaked most of the way over the horizon and Harry’s stomach was beginning to protest to the lack of food.


	2. Meeting People

Walking into the kitchen he downed the waiting potion and cooked up a quick meal of bacon and eggs. He wasn't ready to make a full blown meal, especially when he was alone like this. Not that he was ever truly alone now, he had family. It was small but there.

He was halfway through the dishes when a knock on the door alerted him to visitors. Groaning he cut off the water and slammed the towel onto the counter before walking over to the door. Putting on a polite smile he pulled open the door to find a blonde woman of medium height in jean shorts and a blue tank top, he foot cupped in worn sneakers that had been white at some time. Beside her was an olive skinned man with a perfectly shaved head and pansy colored eyes, in a fashionable yet casual outfit that screamed money.

Harry blinked before allowing his smile to widen just slightly, hoping he looked more welcoming, “Ah you must be Ms. Sookie, I was informed you would be stopping by. My contact was hesitant though as to when.”

She gave a cheery smile, “Oh sorry about that, I wasn’t sure myself and well Eric didn’t give me much of a choice.” her voice was light and most definitely southern, “I hope you don’t mind I brought a friend, this is John Quinn.”

“I'm terribly sorry you didn’t have a choice, I don’t know why my contact believed I needed such help. However, with my car still not being here I am a bit grounded so to speak.” Harry smiled up at the man and extended a hand, “Lovely to meet you Mr. Quinn, I am Hadrian Evans.”

The large man gripped his hand firmly giving it a firm shake, he could just notice the broad nose twitch as the man, Quinn, sniffed at him. A small snarl leaving his lips, “A pleasure I’m sure. So you're a friend to the vampires?”

Harry grinned and shrugged, “I’m a friend to a few vampires. Though not to Eric. I am here hoping to gain protection so to speak. It is my hope, and the hope of my contact, to gain an alliance with the current Queen of Louisiana.”

Quinn looked thoughtful, “That is quiet the goal. They do not normally do this for mundane people.”

Sookie frowned, “Why would you need protection?”

The wizard shrugged, “I have enemies, why wouldn’t I get protection from the higher ups I am resigned to live under.”

The two nodded and Harry opened the door wider, “Want to come in and we can discuss things?”

The two followed him in and he gestured for them to sit in the living room in front of the large fire. Smiling he nodded to them and walked into the kitchen getting a kettle of tea going. Pulling down the cups and setting up the tray and placing a few biscuits on a plate. Pulling the now boiling water off the stove he filtered the water into the pot through the tea leaves making the pot of earl grey. Setting the kettle to the side he lifted the tray and walked back into the living room to see them conversing quietly.

Smiling he set the tray down on the coffee table and poured three cups of tea, “how do you take your tea? Crème’ sugar?”

Sookie looked at the cup with interest while Quinn just grinned, “two sugars please and lots of crème.’”

Harry grinned and prepared the cup handing it over to the man before looking at the blonde, “and you ma’am.”

She blushed readily, “I’m not sure, I’ve never had tea this way.”

The wizard grinned, “Ah you drink that cold stuff with the sugar. I’m afraid we don’t have that in England miss. Why don’t you try it plain and then add as you see fit yes?”

He handed the cup to her and made his own cup making sure to add far more sugar than he normally did. He needed the extra sugar, blood replenishers only did so much.

“That is a lot of sugar.” the voice warm and deep.

Harry smiled at Quinn gently, “I’m a little hypoglycemic and a bit anemic at the moment. The added sugar helps.”

He could see the man’s lips twitch in disgust but chose not to respond or comment but Sookie looked a little confused. But she seemed to think it was a good time to speak up about why she was here, “So Harry, is there anything you needed today? I was sent here to help you settle in.”

Harry grinned, “Well if your big friend here will oblige, I could use some help taking that big ass trunk right there up to my room where the damn thing belongs. I barely got it in and out of the taxi.”

Quinn grinned and nodded, “I think I can do that. So where is your vampire contact? I can smell he is here.”

A black brow rose, “Smell? And if you must know he is in a safe room not that I will tell you where.”

The silence grew tense before Sookie cleared her throat, “Well, that can’t be all you need right? I mean you’re new in town and all. I know I shopped for your kitchen but I didn’t get much and I didn’t know what ya liked.”

Harry frowned, “I would like to go shopping but I won’t impose upon you and your friend. I couldn’t.”

Sookie smiled warmly, “Look Harry, Eric is paying me for this little outing in helping you, so I am going to be blunt. You can waste my entire day off if you like because it's that assholes money, not mine.”

The wizard laughed long and hard for a few moments before taking a long drag on his tea, “Well that is certainly an eye opener. I thank you for being honest with me. I must say this Eric sounds like an interesting man, sadly I am having to get into bed with him, figuratively of course. I do hope he isn’t always an asshole.”

Sookie laughed, “He does have his better qualities. Being an over one thousand year old vampire Viking does help.”

Harry grinned and winked, “Easy on the eyes I take it, though I must say your friend here is quite easy on the eyes as well.”

He gave the pansy eyed man a flirtatious wink not missing the blush spreading across the olive skin. The man cleared his throat, “Well how about I go ahead and move that trunk for you?”

Harry nodded and set his cup down, “Please follow me.”

He stood and walked over to the large trunk kicking it with a bare foot, “This monstrosity.”

The man reached down and grunted as he lifted it, muscles flexing under the strain, seen clearly even threw the casual business suit. Harry led the way up to his room gesturing for the large man to place it at the end of the bed he looked up to see the man’s nose flaring at the scents in the room.

Harry blushed brightly, “Um ya, feeding got a bit um heated. Sorry.”

The man simply blinked at him slowly before placing the trunk at the end of the bed, “Do you sleep with all your contacts?” his voice was dark.

The wizard sighed, “Me and Sanguini aren’t sleeping together. He needed blood this morning and I obliged. As with most feedings they can get a little sexual. We helped each other, nothing more.”

Quinn raised a brow, “Feeding led to rutting?”

“Fully clothed, I have never delved deeper into carnal pleasures.”

This brought a new look to the shifters face and he said nothing before Harry looked up at him smiling, “May I ask what you are?”

The man grinned, “Were tiger, born not bitten.”

Harry nodded, “which means shifting at will and all that lovely jazz. Fascinating.”

The man nodded and the two soon joined Sookie down in the living room and Harry went over to the fireplace waving his hand to make sure to fireproof the fireplace before turning to Sookie, “Shall we? You might as well show me what this America has in store for me.” Smiling Sookie took his offered arm and together the three walked out the door to explore the world Harry would now be a part of.

\--Time Skip--

It wasn’t till the sun almost dropped behind the horizon did Harry drag himself back into his house. Arms laden with bags. Groaning he dropped them by the door and flopped down onto the empty couch throwing a hand over his eyes. The woman was crazy and energetic and it had grated on every nerve just to be around her for so long. He knew she wasn’t normally so bad but between her and the stiff backed Quinn he was hit from both sides.

Groaning he moved the hand over his eyes rubbing at his temple, the pain throbbing behind his eyes. A soft chuckle brought him out of his half dozed state and he looked between his fingers up at laughing silver eyes. The smooth voice entered his ear and he felt the vampire hovering near him, “Rough day with the little female and her tiger?”

Harry sighed, “That guy has something against vampires I just can’t tell what and Sookie is a doll but she grates on my nerves. I don’t know if she knows but she is a bloody telepath with no control over her ability. She kept hitting my shields all fucking day.”

Sanguini smiled and slowly kneeled down removing the dragon hide boots from the Wizard’s feet before gently digging his fingers into heel getting a soft moan from the wizard as intense pleasure shot through his form, “She knows of her ability but you're right, she has no control. I forgot to warn you as it doesn’t work on vampires.”

Harry moaned toes twitching as the fingers moved into the arch of his foot, “That’s because you guys are built with natural occlumency skills so strong even you can’t control them. Maybe I should give her a book on mind magic’s to help her with it.”

The vampire shrugged and continued to massage the sensitive foot beneath his hands, “Want me to help you put everything away? I also need to check in on Eric today and find out when he wishes to meet you.”

Harry groaned, “Sookie says he is a bit of a jerk.”

A soft laugh and cool lips brushed against his big toes as the long fingers dug into the soft tissue, “He can be, but he is also fiercely loyal, loving, and a bit of an egotistical narcissist.”

“Great a one thousand year old buff Draco Malfoy. Little question, where are you on the vampire age list compared to him?”

A soft breath, “I am a child compared to him, I'm only roughly two hundred however my bloodline is what is powerful. I’m a third generation Bathory.”

Harry blinked, “I thought your maker was Carmilla?”

A soft moan left the wizard’s throat as a sharp fang nicked his ankle and lips kissed the abused flesh, “Carmilla is my maker but her maker was Elizabeth Bathory who also happened to be her biological mother. Did you know that a male vampire can impregnate a magical witch or wizard?”

The wizard blinked, “So if Mama Milla is the biological daughter of Bathory and was then turned by her mother at a ‘proper’ age, who was her father?”

“The person who turned Elizabeth and impregnated her are the same person, Vladimir Tepes.”

Harry pulled his foot out of Sanguini’s firm grip, “Your line is descended from Dracula?”

Sanguini grinned, “Yes it is, and that is why we are so powerful in European circles. You know that vampire lines pass down special traits through blood right? Like Eric’s line, the Godric line, passes the ability of flight.”

The wizard nodded, “Ya, you never told me what your line ability was.”

The vampire smiled gently and leaned forward kissing the wizard’s brow, “We have a very unique gift. The Dracula line has the ability of control. We have the gift to enforce our will on vampires who are younger or have a lesser will power than our own.”

Harry frowned, “You have a natural imperious ability? You haven’t…”

Harry broke off and Sanguini sighed gently taking the younger’s chin and made the bright green eyes look into his own silver one, “I would never use my gift on you Harry, you mean too much to me. I would never risk your trust.”

The younger smiled and leaned into the vampire’s embrace he could feel the small bit of warmth his blood gave the vampire and it made his heart soar. They sat there for a few minutes before a soft knock was heard on the door.

Harry groaned, “Seriously? Who is it this time?”

He felt the vampire stiffen, “It is Eric and his childe. I was unaware they would be here tonight. Shall I answer the door while you go make yourself a bit more presentable?” soft grey eyes darting toward the slight bulge in the teen’s pants.

Harry groaned and stood, “It’s your fault you know.” He tried to bite back the smile as he darted up the stairs. Sanguini rose fixing his jacket carefully before turning to the door a quick wave of his hand and the bag floated into the corner tucking themselves out of sight. Taking a deep unneeded breath He reached for the door, opening it to reveal the tall fit vampire and his beautiful blonde childe.

“Eric, I had not expected you this evening. What a surprise and Lady Pam you look striking as ever.”

The woman grinned her sun kissed form gripped in a tight black cocktail dress with a deep purple corset. Eric beside her was dressed in deep black leather pants and a button up blue shirt. His lips split into a cocky grin, “Sanguini, you didn’t call and you left so suddenly last night I felt it was my duty to come and check on you. Might you invite us in?”

Sanguini rose a brow, “I am afraid that is not my call. Hadrian are you willing to let these fine people into our home?” The vampire turned to look at Harry who had just began coming down the stairs. His throat going dry as he took in the small pale form. Slim hips gripped in a pair of deep red dragon hide pants his feet were still bare but for some reason that added to the delicate beauty that Harry possessed his chest was clad in a silvery shirt that seemed to have been poured onto the smaller form.

Harry gave a soft smile, “Yes please come in, I shall get us some wine yes?”

The wizard turned into the kitchen and left the three vampires staring after the moving hips, he knew full well what he was doing. Sanguini had taught him that when it came to vampires, they liked three main things; money, knowledge, and sex. Eric was no exception.

Sanguini whistled before gesturing for the other two to come through the door and the man gestured for them to take a seat on the couch before taking a seat in the chair, “I am sorry that I did not call you. Hadrian needed me and I of course am here for him. That Sookie woman you provided for him wore him down a bit today.”

A sharp laugh came from the kitchen as Harry turned the corner holding three wine glasses in one hand and a dark blue bottle in the other. “That woman needs to learn to control her ‘gift’.” his words cutting the air at the word gift. He clearly did not think highly of it, “To be able to press into another’s mind naturally. It is cruel and invasive. I wish I had been informed of this before agreeing to meet the woman.”

Eric’s brow raised as he watched the human set the glasses down and pop open the bottle. The form bending as he filled the glasses with a dark red wine, “You did not grab yourself a glass, and I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I was not aware that you were sensitive to her gifts.”

Harry smiled and passed him a glass before doing the same to Pam and Sanguini, “This sir is a specialized blood wine developed by Sanguini and his clan, if I were to consume it, and I would be consuming an addictive substance, not that it has that effect on me, mind you.”

Pam blinked and sniffed delicately at the wine glass in her hand, “This has vampire blood in it?”

Harry blinked, “This particular bottle yes. Though if you would prefer I can fetch a dragon’s blood bottle or unicorn, even human is not beyond my ability.”

The wizard smiled and settled himself down into a chair as Eric took a small sip eyes widening just so at the taste, “Fascinating. Well I am sure you are aware that I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of this area. Beside me is Pam Beaufort, my eldest childe and right hand.”

A smile split across the human’s face, “Of course and I am Hadrian Evans this is my dear friend whom you have already met Lord Sanguini of the Sanguina coven.”

Sanguini gave a polite smile, “Yes, so what brings you here Eric?”


	3. Living

The Viking grinned, “You wished for my protection for this little mortal and I wanted to see why you wished for it so adamantly. Tell me Hadrian do you have a gift worth protecting? An ability that makes you vulnerable? That can be the only reason why Sanguini would be asking for protection for you.”

Harry blinked, “I am just me in all honesty but if it helps I am currently in hiding from the wizarding communities in Europe. They seek to control me and place me back under their thumb.”

Eric raised a brow, “You’re a wizard?”

“Indeed, and I do not appreciate being controlled or manipulated.”  
“That is the very essence of vampiric politics surely you are aware of this.”

Harry growled, “I am fully aware of politics involved, I simply don’t care. I seek protection from my own people Mr. Northman and if I must go over your head to get it I will.”

Eric winced, “No that won’t be necessary I do not see a reason for us to bother the queen with this situation. Tell me do you plan on meeting with her?”

Sanguini finally spoke up glancing down into the deep burgundy liquid, “We do plan to eventually meet with her but till then we would seek your protection before we can get Hadrian into full view of the Queen. I hear she is hard to convince having one of her most powerful Sheriffs behind us would help further our goal. As well as your own.”

Eric smiled, “I have no goals.”

Harry grinned suddenly, “Yes you do, or else you wouldn't be keeping a pet telepath. So tell me Eric Northman, what if I told you, I was currently developing a way to make vampires immune to the sun.”

Sanguini turned and looked at Harry eyes narrowing Harry caught his eyes and gave a reassuring smile.

Eric stopped and stared at the little mortal in front of him, “I would say you are either brilliant or insane.”

The wizard nodded, “Probably both, but would that be worth the protection you are offering?”

The Viking took a long deep breath and nodded, “However,if it is true and you can give vampire’s immunity from the sun, I would like for my sire to be the first to experience it.”

Pam frowned and turned to her sire, “I thought.”

Eric growled, “You thought wrong.”

Harry frowned as well, “I am afraid I am a bit lost.”

The Viking took a deep breath, “If you reveal this to anyone I will kill you. My maker Godric attempted to kill himself a few years back by greeting the sun. He claimed the world couldn’t change that it was useless to be alive if he could not have the pleasures denied him. He then released me from his service. When he did I… I grabbed him and forced him into submission. Normally I wouldn’t have been able to but he was so weak after months of starvation. I have been keeping him hidden under surveillance and guard since.”

The wizard sighed, “You hope that by being able to see the sun again that he might snap out of it.”

A silent nod and Harry sighed, “Bring him here to me. Perhaps I can help. Between me and Sanguini we can keep him secure. Sanguini I will need some of your blood please. The remedy requires vampire blood.”

A soft nod was his only reply before Harry stood, “I should get started then, I will need pepper ups and a blood replenisher. Please excuse me.”

He nodded to the three vampires before going down into the basement making sure to grab the journal with the formula he had mentioned. He didn’t even look back before he walked down the steps and into the potions lab, Eric made him nervous. He opened the book to the research and smiled studying the passages carefully before going over to the cabinet pulling the ingredients he had he narrowed his eyes relooking at the list he was still missing Vampire blood, Sunviper venom, and a few other ingredients he had never heard of before.

Grumbling he began to copy the notes onto a few pieces of parchment everything from the ratios to what the ingredients did to where the man went wrong. He even growled as he saw the man write down the note that he was forfeiting the future on it. It sickened him to know the ministry had forced the man to stop. This could have been a significant breakthrough and it pissed him off to know that the man was so close and was forced to stop. He bet he could get a working prototype in less than a month… If he could find the original ingredients. If he couldn’t well his work was going to be a lot tougher.

-Time skip-

Weeks passed and Harry was about to rip out his hair. He had barely slept or ate in the time that had elapsed and he felt like he was hitting a blockade. The snake venom he needed had been extinct for over four hundred years and he had been forced to find a variant, which decreased the potency which then made the potion almost completely ineffective. Sighing gently he slammed down his notes and ran a hand through his hair. He was a mess, hair oily and hung in thick clumps around his face. He knew he probably smelled like the toxic fumes he was currently surrounded by and he also knew that he was sleep deprived and probably looked like a starved mutt.

Taking a long deep breath he went up the stairs and into his room before going over to a loose panel. Shifting it to the side he took the hidden stairs up to the attic and smiled as he opened a pure silver door and slid in quickly resealing it. Looking around the silver lined sun proof room he sighed. They had tried to make it as accommodating as possible. A large bed had been put in along with books, a desk and chair along with other things they thought might interest the ancient vampire. Even now the vampire sat on the bed staring straight ahead looking lifeless. Dead blue eyes turned to look at him before turning away to continue looking at the wall.

Harry walked forward grabbing the desk chair and pulled it over to the sickly vampire. The pale skin was drawn and ashy everything about the vampire screamed sick and hungry. Cheeks were drawn tight over sharp cheekbones and Harry knew that if he lifted the vampire’s shirt he would be nothing but bones. It reminded Harry of when he was with the Dursley’s. Sighing gently he looked at the vampire and smiled gently, “How are you today? Look I know this seems like a punishment. That we are being cruel but I am only doing this because your Childe asked me to.”

He saw the eyes darken and glance at him again and Harry shrank back slightly, “Don’t have to give me such a look. Listen I don't like this anymore than you do. You want to die, you want to be free of this shitty ass world. I felt that way to for the longest time.”

He heard a barely audible snort and his grin brightened, “Oh come on don’t be like that. I'm opening up my heart to you. I only speak the truth, see I can’t tell lies.” Harry held up his hand displaying the scar that was carved into the back of it. He watched as the blue eyes took it in.

“Where.” the voice was soft and weak, barely even a whisper.

The wizard smiled, “I was 15, this woman with a grudge against me she made me use something called a blood quill, It writes with the users own blood. She made me write the lines ‘I will not tell lies’ over and over again. Each stroke of the pen cut into my flesh till it scarred permanently.” He rubbed the back of his hand absently.

Silence fell between the two and Harry simply sat there his eyes struggling to stay open. Rubbing at his eyes he blinked back the sleep before looking up to find the blue eyes staring at him. Examining him as if peering into him. Blinking Harry stood and slowly moved the chair back to the desk, he knew turning his back on the vampire wasn’t the smartest idea but in the weeks Godric had been here, he had done nothing aggressive not even bothering to attempt escape.

Harry froze as he felt cold breath brushing against the nape of his neck, a gentle whisper in his ear, “You're tired.”

The wizard swallowed, “Yes, I haven’t slept much lately.”

Ice cold hands brushed his hair, “You're not eating.”

Green eyes blinked wondering where this was going, “Sometimes I forget.”

“You’re not bathing.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “If you're saying I stink, I'm sorry. I will be sure to shower before my next visit.” sometimes he hated vampires and their sensitive noses.

“You are not taking care of yourself.”

The wizard frowned, now that was odd. Why would the vampire care if he was taking care of himself? He cleared his throat carefully before attempting to step to the side only to be stopped by a surprisingly strong grip on his arm. Green eyes turned to meet the blue eyes of the vampire, there was a spark in them that hadn’t been there before. The vampire raised his other hand and Harry flinched reflexively and the blue eyes narrowed.

Shit, he had showed a weakness, even after months of graceful hands by Sanguini wasn’t enough to erase years of abuse. He looked up and watched as the hand came down to delicately pinch his neck and Harry’s vision went black.

Harry groaned as he slowly came to; his body felt heavy with sleep and he could tell he was not in the same clothes he had been in earlier. He slowly shifted only to find himself not alone. The form next to him was ice cold and stiff. Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, to stare into the pale expanse of a bare chest. Groaning he blinked again and slowly followed the trail of pale skin to the vivid blue tattoos and up to stare into the face of a sleeping Godric.

Sighing he lifted a hand and brushed it through his hair to find it clean and brushed. Looking down at himself he found he was dressed in white pants and shirt both pajamas he had given to Godric. They were large on him, even though Godric was unhealthy and thin he was still larger than Harry by several inches. Ok so he had been washed, re clothed and forced into sleeping; and if the distinct coppery taste in his mouth was any indication and the buzzing of his magic he had been given vampiric blood as a food supplement.

He slowly moved to get up but found a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist keeping him from moving. He could force himself free but that might wake the vampire and he didn’t know what time it was. Settling down further he let his thoughts wandered. The vampire had knocked him out, bathed him, fed him, in a manner of speaking, and then laid himself to sleep. Everything he had mentioned to Harry what was wrong.

It seemed like hours before the arms around his waist flinched as the vampire began to wake up from its daytime slumber. He felt the vampire shift before blue eyes opened taking in its surroundings. Harry made his form limp and didn’t move even as the vampire sniffed at him carefully before it relaxed and the arms were removed from his waist.

The wizard looked up into the blue eyes before slowly crawling out of the bed. He didn’t feel any ache so he hadn’t been fed from, glancing at Godric Harry looked at the relaxed creature and true to his earlier guess the chest showed the starvation worse than his face did. The ribs where easily seen the skin papery white drawn taught over the skeleton. Harry ran a hand threw his hair, “Why?”

The vampire looked at him taking in his form, “You look better now.”

Harry raised a brow, “You did this because you wanted me to look better?”

Godric tilted his head, “You weren’t taking care of yourself. Irresponsible.”

Green eyes closed, “I don’t need anyone taking care of me. I can do it myself, always have before.”

Blue eyes looked at him, “Who hurt you?”

The wizard’s body stiffened immediately, “What do you mean?”

The vampire tilted his head again taking in the body language, “Was it your parents? I know abuse.”

Harry sighed as he lowered his body to the floor. Hands digging into his hair, “Doesn’t matter.”

Arms wrapped around his form and Harry stiffened in the cold arms. Nothing was said and Harry just sat there in Godric’s arms. Weeks of talking to a lifeless doll and now here he was being held by a broken vampire who had wanted nothing but death. The wizard broke free of the grip and stood turning his back on the vampire, “I need to go. I have work to do.”

He turned to the door and a cool hand caught his wrist. He had just began to look back when a force collided with his form sending him sprawling onto the ground. Groaning he looked up to find himself pinned. His arms held down by a single hand above his head and sharp knees sunk into his thighs holding him down easily. Even weakened this vampire was far stronger than he could ever hope to be.

A mouth found his throat and he stiffened, if this vampire broke and drank for the first time in six months he would drain Harry dry. A tongue lapped at his pulse and Harry resisted the urge to whimper. He was worried, he could feel his heart beating faster. A soft cold kiss and the presence vanish. Harry glanced to find Godric sitting on the bed once more staring straight ahead, blue eyes as dead as they had been before.


	4. Hiding

Sighing Harry slowly walked out of the room sealing it behind him. Walking up the stairs he took a few deep breaths and turned into the living room only to find Sanguini and Eric standing there. Eyes wide as they looked at him.

“What?”

Sanguini’s eyes narrowed, “Your eyes are glowing and you smell of Godric. You have been missing for two days and you simply say what?”

Harry blinked, “Two days? Shit did I really sleep two days?”

Eric snorted, “You have been sleeping?”

“Not by choice, I went and visited Godric, actually got him to talk next thing I know he pinches my neck and I’m out like a light. Woke up a few hours ago still with Godric.”

A soft smile spread across Eric’s face, “Even now he has a soft spot for you humans. He must have seen what we saw.”

The wizard raised a brow, “and what have your superior vampiric eyes seen.”

Sanguini sighed, “The fact that ever since you announced you would make that potion you have been sleeping and eating less. It won’t help if you burn yourself out.” The vampire walked forward wrapping his arms around the teen’s form holding him close, “Harry, you have been keeping me at a distance, I can’t. You scared me.”

Harry sighed and leaned into the embrace eyes closing, “I’m sorry Sanguini, I’m just so used to being on my own. I didn’t realize.” The vampire silenced him with a chaste kiss and Harry smiled before rolling his tongue around in his mouth, “I really wish he hadn’t fed me blood though. I know I can’t get addicted to it like muggles can but it does strange things to my magic.”

Eric’s eyes narrowed, “He gave you blood?”

“I was kind of unconscious it’s not like I asked or forced.”

The Viking hissed, “My sire would never feed his blood to the likes of you.”

Sanguini growled, “Watch your words.” his arms tightening over Harry’s form enough to make the wizard wince. 

Eric hissed and Sanguini broke away from Harry as the two vampires circled each other hissing and guttural growls were exchanged till a soft voice called out, “Enough.”

Harry blinked and turned and saw Godric less than an inch from him chest still bare. He sucked in a breath as the cold strong arm wrapped around his waist firmly. The two vampires turned and stared at the ancient.

Sanguini’s silver eyes darted between Harry and the arm perched about his waist and he hissed threateningly, Harry was his, he had always been his.

Harry looked at Godric only to watch the man raise a single brow and speak calmly, “You do not have claim to him. He does not bare your mark nor crest.”

Eric grabbed Sanguini’s shoulder roughly and the vampire turned around and hissed darkly. This was a precarious situation. Sanguini was not nearly as old as the other two vampires but he was the closest to Harry. He turned his silver eyes catching green and the wizard attempted to convey that he was alright. Slowly the youngest of the vampires backed down giving a soft pitiful whine.

Clearing his throat he slowly tugged at the loose yet firm grip around him, “As much as I enjoy being fought over, I am my own person and as far as I am concerned Sanguini is the only one who has rights to even begin to own me so to speak. So please stop. I need to eat some real food and Godric if you have come all the way up here am I to assume you no longer wish to die and are willing to have something to eat?”

Eric’s eyes looked hopeful as he turned to his sire “vänligen” (please)

Godric closed his eyes before giving a small hesitant nod.

Harry sighed happily before gently manoeuvring the vampire to the couch, giving Sanguini a quick look he wordlessly casted a cutting curse on his wrist putting it to the vampire’s mouth. He trusted Sanguini to stop the other vampire from killing him by accident. Trublood wasn’t going to fix the self-inflicted damage of starvation. His blood was far more potent because of the magic and it would push the recover along and with vampire blood pumping through his veins as well, he was the perfect candidate, “This means nothing Godric. Remember that.” He was firm and the dark eyes narrowed before ducked down onto the wrist.

Harry hissed when fangs sunk into his wrist and his knees just about gave out when Godric sucked his first mouthful. Sanguini hovered as Eric looked on from a few more feet away. Harry took a few deep breaths finding down his arousal with a willpower that he achieved through several imperious. He waited a few minutes taking several deep breaths before gently prying his wrist from the mewling vampire. 

Godric looked at him and keened and Harry winced, “you can have some more later, after I have eaten preferably.”

The wizard reached for his wand to heal the wound but his wrist was caught and Sanguini lapped at the wound, closing it smoothly, “Thank you Sanguini.” a warm smile gracing his features that the vampire returned. 

Sanguini kissed the wrist gently; he understood why Harry did what he did. He was also glad that Harry had stated he was the closest to his heart. Chirping quizzically he looked at the wizard, “You should go eat something, and drink a Trublood.”

Harry groaned tugging gently from the hand that still held his wrist captive, “But they're so gross, let’s compromise and I will drink spiked wine instead.”

Sanguini raised a brow and dropped the hand gently, “You will drink the one spiked by Grandmother Liz.”

Green eyes rolled as he disappeared into the kitchen to make himself food. The three vampires remained silent looking at one another. 

Godric's eyes glowed with life and his pale skin had regained much of its original colour he wasn’t as sickly looking as before. But it would take at least a week of good feedings to reverse the full damage. They remained silent till Harry walked from the kitchen with a bowl of stew and a glass of burgundy wine. 

The wizard took a seat in the chair closest to the roaring fire setting the glass of wine on the table next to him. Taking a quick bite of food he seemed to notice the complete silence before turning to look at the three vampires who were staring at him, “what?”

Eric rolled his eyes, “You are very free with your blood, and it is unusual even for fang bangers.”

Harry shrugged and lowered himself onto the couch, “I was the best available source for Godric currently. My blood is different than normal humans because of my magic. It hums and strengthens my blood; add to the fact that Godric spiked it with his blood. I was a prime source that will help boost his recovery.”

Sanguini snorted and smiled, he had already worked it out but to hear the words spill from the wizard’s mouth was amusing, “Harry you sound like Hermione.”

The wizard grinned, “It happens occasionally.” he took another few bites of his stew before a swig of wine to wash it down, “I will never get used to blood spiked wine.”

Eric raised a brow, “What is the age?”

Harry blinked and looked at Sanguini who seemed to be thinking before he hmed and spoke, “500 roughly.”

Green eyes blinked slowly, “I was unaware that Grandmother Liz was that old. She doesn't appear nor act like someone from that era.”

Silver eyes gazed at him, “We pride ourselves with the ability to blend in Harry”

Said wizard simply shrugged before taking the last bite of his stew, “Ok I have to get back to work.”

Godric stood, “I think not. You will go to bed and take a break from work; you may continue it next week.”

Sanguini bit back a smile and Harry’s head snapped to look at the vampire his voice sharp, “I don’t take orders. I am not one of your blood dolls nor am I someone beneath you in a nest.”

The ancient peered at him, “I never said you were but you will respect me in this. You will run yourself down if you continue in this path.”

Harry growled, “Look I can take care of myself, I've been doing it since I was three. I have a deal with your childe and I am going to complete my side of it.”

Eric threw his arms up in surrender as Godric’s sharp blue eyes fell on him, “Well I am reversing my childe’s demands as is my right as his sire.”

The wizard rubbed his temple green eyes darting to Sanguini for help, “Would you just let me do my damn job. I am not a child. I am not weak minded nor on the verge of a break down. If anything I am just going to be staring at notes.”

Sanguini winced and sat down next to Harry curling into the warmth the teen’s form provided, “Hit a snag?”

Harry nodded leaning his head against Sanguini’s chest, “My last version was almost completely ineffective.”

Eric raised a brow, “Almost completely?”

The wizard nodded, “Ya, by my guess the potion would only work for about a minute maybe two. The younger the vampire the longer it lasts.”

Godric blinked, “That is far longer than most of us have ever spent in the sun.”

Harry shrugged and twirled the wine in his hand before draining the last of it, “It is not enough. The original was documented to last at least an hour.” Harry growled and threw his now empty wine glass into the fire with a sharp crash.

Sanguini sighed and wrapped his arms around the form next to him, “Harry really, I liked that glass, it had such a pretty design.”

“Then take my card and buy more, Merlin knows I can afford it.”

Harry stood and walked past the three and a warm hand wrapped around his wrist, “Where are you going?”

Harry turned to peer into the blue eyes, “Downstairs Godric. I told you, I have work to do.”

The wizard tugged his wrist out of the vampire’s now loose grip and walked down the stairs into the basement. He knew he was pissing Godric off but honestly he really couldn’t give a damn. Throwing up a barrier he bent over his paperwork and proceeded to get lost in the squiggled lines, and there he stayed for over a week living off pepper up and nutrient potions, only occasionally sneaking up to the kitchens for a quick bite. He saw Sanguini daily who was his only comfort it seems. Sometimes he and the vampire would just sit in his room and relax in each other’s arms. Sanguini would also bring him food; he somehow knew that Godric had pissed him off. He knew that Harry hated being told what to do and yes sometimes Harry lost track of things around him, like eating, but he also knew that Harry knew how far to push it. Harry knew his limits, better than anyone else. 

It was only the next week, after that, when things started going downhill, Sanguini was meeting with the queen of Louisiana and Harry was alone in the house with Godric. It only made him strengthen the barriers around the basement and retreat further into himself and his potions. It was odd to consider him to delve so far into potions, but he was determined. This was how he spent the first five days of Sanguini’s absence. 

On the sixth day Harry honestly felt close to something, he didn’t know what but he was close. Hunched over the cauldron he carefully lifted the crushed fairy wing and sprinkled it into the mixture. He winced as it immediately began to bubble over. He yelped when it splashed on his hand and he dropped the rest of the bowl into the cauldron. He threw his arms over his eyes as the cauldron smoked, bubbled, then all out exploded sending shattered pieces of iron in every direction. Boiling potion splashed on open cuts and Harry screamed in pain falling backwards. 

Pain lanced along his arms, he felt like his skin was being boiled off. He screwed his eyes shut biting his lip to keep from screaming again. He waited arms held straight out in front of him. He dared not look at the amount of damage. Cool hands gently touched his forehead and he cringed as his body was jostled against a firm chest. Soft words whispered into his ears, he couldn’t understand the language he could barely tell who was talking through the pain.

“Tišina , bo v redu,” the voice was warm and gentle lolling his pain hazed mind, “Sem ti zdaj” (Hush, it will be alright, I have you now)

Harry despite the pain leaned closer. He could feel a potion being soothed down his throat just as his vision and mind blacked out from the pain.

\----Change of Views----

Godric looked down at the bleeding male in his arms, Sanguini and Eric were both gone and when he had heard the scream, barriers be damned he slammed through them. The little wizard was driving him insane with his inability to care for his own life. Harry’s arms were sliced up and blistering angry burns curled along the cuts. He had only known that the potion he gave the boy would put him to sleep. 

Carefully he lifted the wizard and walked up the stairs laying the form on the couch. He carefully began the process of filling a bowl with hot water and grabbing a second empty one with several cloths. Carefully he pulled the pieces of the blown up cauldron from the cuts along the boy’s arms before cleaning them carefully with the cloth and water, till they were free of blood and potion residue. Taking the bandages he had grabbed he carefully wrapped the arms, being sure not to do it too tightly while also doing it tight enough to stop the bleeding and help it heal. 

Then he gathered the form in his arms and slid up to the attic, the silver door long replaced by wood. He laid Harry gently on the bed before curling up next to the sleeping form. He was done with this being the case. The wizard clearly didn’t care about his own welfare. He had been abused and beaten down and he had heard all about his place in the latest war. 

He was so strong yet his heart was still as kind as it could be. It pulled him in. Everything about the wizard pulled him in and he wanted so much more. He leaned down placing a kiss to the pale skin of the other’s forehead. Holding the mortal close he sighed to himself and simply held on to the one thing that had given him the courage to live.


	5. Healing

Harry groaned as once again he woke up in a situation he was not familiar with. His arms burned with pain and his head was fuzzy like the times he was given dreamless sleep. Carefully he opened his eyes to gaze at the attic surroundings. Groaning as he became fully aware of the cold hard arms that gripped his waist. The last thing he remembered was his cauldron exploding and the pain. Slowly he sat up careful not to jostle the sleeping vampire next to him. Gazing down at his gauze wrapped arms he grumbled. So the vampire had been smart enough to not give him blood to heal. That would have been bad.

 

Looking down at Godric he slowly crawled out of the bed being sure to avoid the vampire’s grasp once again. Walking out of the room he tried not to wince in pain as he bent his stiff arms to get the door. Taking the stairs down he stumbled into his room and slammed the door that led to the hidden attic room. He really had to move Godric, he didn’t him living in the attic but the entrance was in his blasted closet, which was a bit awkward. It had meant to be a training room or something for his private usage, now it was a sun-proofed bedroom for one of the night’s children.

 

Sitting down carefully on the bed he hissed and reached for his cell phone which luckily sat perched on his bed side table. He knew Sanguini wouldn’t get it till later but he had to let him know. Carefully he hit the redial button and waited till the answering machine picked up, “Sanguini, I pulled a Harry, assistance would be swell. Maybe a song or two will help clear my mind.”

 

Cutting off the phone he stood and trudged down into the basement and passed the shattered workplace. The damage was extensive, luckily none of his notes appeared to be damaged but any potion in the area had exploded with the cauldron. Taking a long deep breath he slid into Sanguini’s room and curled up on the bed breathing in the comforting scent he loved so much. He whimpered as he moved his arms into a good position. He carefully magicked the covers over himself and the door slammed shut a barrier being thrown up, Godric may have helped him but he by no means trusted the man enough yet.

 

Yes the vampire was caring, kind and easy to look at, but he couldn’t let his guard down. The vampire was just that, an ancient vampire. They lived to manipulate and use those around them. He knew that he was a chess piece in a game when it came to Eric and even the Queen. He didn’t know if Godric was playing the same game. But Sanguini, he was his brother, friend, lover even if Harry ever let himself be that close. He trusted the silver eyed aristocrat with his life.

  
He bit back the tears as pain lanced through his arms again. He didn’t know what the unfinished potion would do to his system. He knew by the pain that he was burned and probably cut up to. He hoped Godric got most of the potion off him, but if any got into his blood system, then it was already too late. He would just have to ride out the consequences.

 

He bit the inside of his mouth as the pain increased and his arms jerked, spots of blood peppering the white fabric. He didn’t know how long he lay there. Time itself seemed to slip away as his vision faded in and out, his breath coming in ragged gasps as sweat dripped along his body. He barely heard his name being cried out and a cool hand brushed his forehead, rich cologne flooded his senses and he smiled deliriously up at Sanguini, whose red eyes gazed down at him in concern and anger.

He slowly sat up but a firm grip kept him on the bed and a hiss met his ear, “I am gone but a week and you do this? Hush, I know you did not mean to.”

A cool cloth draped over his forehead, “Can you tell me what was in the potion? If it hurts too much then don’t I can also go through your notes, if I must that is.”

Harry groaned, “Crushed fairy wing, bubbled it over.” He winced as fingers tugged away at the gauze revealing the cut blistered flesh.

Sanguini hissed at the sight, “Oh Harry, these are not pretty and your flesh is turning grey. What else was in it, I need to know.”

The green eyes screwed shut, “your blood, nettle, sun lily, dragon heartstring, and venom.”

He cried out as Sanguini put pressure on one of the cuts squeezing out a strange blue grey puss from the wound, “What kind of venom?” his skin  blackening as the substance touched his cold fingertips. It wasn’t from Harry’s body, it was like the potion residue was mixing with his blood and making a strange paste.

The wizard growled through clenched teeth, “Stone pit viper.”

Red tinged eyes closed and a soft sigh left his throat, “What where you doing with that substance?” he examined the wounds before digging a claw into one of the blisters, Harry screamed and the vampire watched as the same blue grey substance exuded from the popped blister. “Harry you’re not going to like this.”

The teen chuckled, “Just tell me Sanguini I can handle it.”

A gentle hand caught the teen’s chin and green eyes peered into liquid silver ones as Sanguini leaned down catching the bloody bitten lips in a soft kiss, “I have to drain the wounds and blisters. It will hurt.”

A pained chuckle left the wizard’s lips, “Can I have something to bite down on?”

A nod before a black leather belt was fitted in between his teeth and he nodded that he was ready. Dull human teeth bit into the hide as the vampire made quick work of draining each of the blistery wounds and cuts. The more paste that was drained the more color returned to the pale greying skin. It took all of the wizard’s will power to try and not scream. He could see through clouded eyes when Godric stepped into the room to watch, occasionally pacing when Harry couldn’t bite back another scream.

Sanguini slowly wiped away more of the paste with a warm wet cloth. It took over an hour to drain all of the wounds and even longer to smear healing balm over them before carefully wrapping the arms up once more and setting them down carefully on the gold silk bed sheet. Reaching forward he pulled the belt from between Harry’s bleeding lips, smiling at the teeth indents in the soft leather; he somehow knew those would never come out and it made him shiver in a strange pleasure.

Sliding up onto the mattress he smiled down at glazed over green eyes, “How do you feel, we might need to do it again tomorrow.”

Harry leaned up weakly and nipped at the pale chin and silver eyes bore down on the other and leaned down catching the other’s lips in his own, tongue pushing past lips, tasting blood. The wizard fell back onto the pillow black hair sprayed across the purple pillows. Even in a weakened state the teen was a gorgeous temptation.

Sanguini nipped his bottom lips once more, “So am I to take it that means you feel a little better?”

The wizard grinned and raised his damaged arms weakly, “Your back.”

A soft smile spread across the pale features and Sanguini slowly lowered himself to the mattress next to Harry wrapping his arms around the slim waist, “Of course I am. I would never leave you alone and in pain. Darling, never doubt me.”

A blush spread across the sweat slicked cheeks, “Darling?”

The aristocrat smiled and simply held Harry closer, “Hush now, you need to sleep.”

The wizard nuzzled closer taking a long deep breath of the other’s scents. A smile spread across the pale features before he whispered, “San, can you play for me?”

A soft chuckle reverberated through the cool chest under Harry’s cheek, “Harry, I will always do anything you ask of me.”

Soft movements later and Sanguini was perched on the side of the bed violin between his shoulder and chin and the bow ran across the strings producing a long sweet sound. Godric’s eyes widen from where he was perched on the desk. He hadn’t realised the other vampire was able to play an instrument. Slowly the two others watched as the vampire began a slow light tune to help bring up the teen’s mood. Harry smiled and he head fell back on the pillow eyes closing as he let the music wash over him.

Sanguini played the happy tune watching as Harry began to relax but the most interesting reaction was Godric who was looking at him with a strange look between curiosity, wonder, and lust. He played the rest of the tune and through another before coming to a slow stop. He looked over to find the wizard fast asleep, leaning down he let the violin fall to the floor as he laid his lips on the sleeping teens. “Sleep well little one.”

Standing he turned to look at Godric before whispering to the other, “Your presence was not needed.”

Blue eyes glittered, “I only wanted to be sure that he was safe.”

A hiss left the younger’s mouth, “He is safe there for you can leave.”

Godric narrowed his eyes, “You know I am far older than you, If I truly wanted to I could take him by law.”

Sanguini gave another sickening hiss, “You dare threaten me in my own home? I may not be near you in age but I will not back away. Harry has already stated his opinion of ownership, and I will protect and honour that.”

The blonde tilted his head, “Curious. I can tell by scent that you have not taken him to bed, no one has. Is that why you covet him so close; to be the first to pluck his ripe fruit?”

Sanguini growled darkly, “How dare you. He is the closest thing I have to family outside of my coven and if you think for one second that I would ever do that to him you are very wrong. I will do anything for him.”

Godric chuckled, “So defensive for one little mortal. Come now, I just want to get to know him. I have not hurt him yet, the opposite in fact.”

“I won’t deny that you have helped him but he does not feel safe with you. We came here to get away from people who would manipulate Harry. I won’t have him manipulated by you.”

The two vampires stared at one another before Godric slowly let his body relax and he extended a hand carefully, “See for yourself if you wish it. I really mean you and Harry no harm. Before this I have thought of nothing death. He has given me a new reason to live. I want to return that gift.”

Sanguini’s eyes narrowed before taking the hand and flipping it, Godric didn’t struggle, and even as sharp fangs bit into his wrist he let his thoughts drift to the other vampire. It was an ability only those of an ancient line could do, transmit thoughts, emotions, and memories through blood. He watched as silver eyes glazed over before clearing; A sharp lick later and the younger pulled away retreating to the sleeping form.

It wasn’t long before silver eyes met blue and Sanguini gave a soft smile, “I didn’t realize.”

Godric shook his head cutting the other off, “Don’t it is fine.”

Sanguini nodded, “Would you be willing to combine our lines?”

Another soft smile, “Would it help you accept things as they are?”

“It might help put Harry at ease as well.”

The ancient being smiled gently, “I will give it some thought; it would affect my Eric as well.”

A nod and silence enveloped the room only interrupted by the soft snores of the sleeping mortal.


	6. Andre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun writing this, keep in mind this is kind of a crack fit for me. I am just having fun with characters!

-Time skip-

Over the next week Harry was kept to bed rest and somehow survived, between Sanguini keeping him occupied with books and music along with three square meals a night Harry acclimated to the true nocturnal way of life. It was on one of these nights that they received another new and unexpected visitor.

Harry was reclined on the couch a book on his chest long forgotten. His feet were propped up in Sanguini’s lap as the vampire gently dug his fingers into the arches of the feet. The teen loved how the vampire always knew how to make him feel good. A soft groan left his mouth and his chest arched as pleasure shot up his spine. He was well aware of both blue and silver eyes watching his reactions.

Sanguini smiled before digging into the arch a little more roughly his eyes glowing with desire as he watched the wizard moan fingers digging into his own hair as his chest arched into the air. He glanced over at Godric whose own eyes reflected the same slowly the older vampire stood and walked over to the pair kneeling next to the couch. Slowly to show he meant no harm he laid his hands gently on the wizard’s thigh carefully kneading the supple flesh beneath his palm.

A soft gasp was heard and green eyes shut tight. It wasn’t long before the two had the human dissolved into nothing more than a pile of moaning goo. Sanguini leaned forward and whispered, “Go slightly lower towards his knee, you will find a small raised area, it’s an old wound, sensitive so be gentle. It bothers him from time to time.”

Godric nodded before letting his fingers drift down the clothed leg till his fingers felt the shift in flesh and carefully dug into the spot. It was then he heard the most beautiful sound escape from Harry’s throat, a long keening whine that set both vampires’ blood on fire.  Finger’s dug deeper into the soft flesh from feet to ankle, to joining the other at the knees before the younger’s hands drifted higher to rub at the fragile hip bones.

The ancient smiled brightly, “So responsive, a treasure.”

Sanguini nodded, “You should have seen him when I first found him; he was so beautiful and so very broken. I have done all I can to heal the damage those fucker’s caused.”

Godric’s eyes narrow as he slowly let his hands drift higher to massage the area along the teen’s ribs. It was amazing to watch him arch into the gentle touches, yes at first he had flinched at the new hands but soon he relaxed. The man didn’t know if it was because he was finally gaining trust or if it was because Sanguini was there, soothing the teen with his more familiar hands.

The four hands worked higher along the ribcage and Sanguini leaned down to capture the parted lips in a long slow kiss his form hovering over Harry’s as Godric leaned back to give them some space. Things just started to get a bit more heated when a loud knock at the door made three pair of very annoyed eyes turn to it.

Godric stands gracefully, “I will answer it, please make yourself presentable. I can only stall for so long.”

The two nodded and Sanguini lifted Harry up and carried him up the stairs. Godric watched them go before walking to the door and swinging it open roughly. His eyes narrowed as he gazed upon two tall individuals dressed in strange uniforms, they were at least six feet each and of Saxon breeding. Sabors perched upon their hips as they gazed down at him and they were most definitely vampires.

Godric raised a single blonde brow, “Can I help you gentlemen?”

They didn’t speak but instead took a single step in either direction and turned to face each other. When they did so they revealed a small beautiful woman with thick red curls blue eyes and red painted lips. Her small frame was draped in a cool grey dress that hugged her delicate curves. Next to her was a young man barely older than sixteen dressed in deep grey slacks and a silver buttoned up shirt a sabor perched on his hip as well. He was just as thin and pale as the woman with thick blonde hair and smooth skin.

Godric gave a long slow blink before leaning back against the door frame, he knew exactly who is was now and he was not going to be intimidated by her or her little pet, “Well now what do we have here Queen Sophie Ann Leclerq and her right hand pet Andre Paul. What do I owe the honor.”

She looked him up and down her lips pursing, “What a surprise, I heard you were dead.”

The ancient stood tall, well tall for his small stature he after he only had inches on the other two. He gave a smirk as he just barely saw a twitch at the corner of her lips, “I’m afraid my death was exaggerated my dear.”

She sniffed and raised her hand just barely missing Andre’s face as she did so, “Yes I can see that. So will you let me in? I am here to see Lord Sanguini and his charge one Hadrian Evans.”

Godric gave a soft chuckle, “I’m afraid that is not my call Sophie.”

Andre growled next to her and Godric hissed back, “Don’t you growl at me toddler. I owe her no respect, nor you.”

A musical laugh called for all five vampires to turn their heads toward it. There on the bottom step was the thin waif like wizard, shoulder length black hair was pulled into a low ponytail his legs gripped in a pair of soft grey dragonhide pants his chest covered in a sapphire blue button up silk shirt that hugged his slim chest. His bare feet struck the wooden floor as he came up to Godric. The ancient tried not to react visibly as the teen came to stand next to him before he leaned his small form against the curve of Godric’s own small form.

Deciding to test his luck Godric lifted his arms and wrapped them around the teen’s waist. He felt him stiffen just slightly before relaxing into the other’s grip. Sharp green eyes glowed as he took in the four vampires outside his door his eyes lingering the most on the young blonde male, “If I heard correctly you are Queen Sophie Ann yes?”

She narrowed her eyes as she took in his form, “Indeed I am. Are you going to be hospitable and let us in?”

Harry gave a sweet loving smile, I Hadrian Evans give Queen Sophie Ann and her childe Andre Paul temporary permission to enter my home. I however do not extend this permission to the body guards in her service.” His eyes clearly indicating the two tall brothers.

Godric’s arms tighten around Harry’s waist as the Queen took in his words, her eyes narrowing with each passing word. Before she slowly took a step forward her eyes glistening as she met Harry’s, her voice becoming almost sickly sweet, “Come now surely they can enter to.”

Green eyes did not waiver as he slowly blinked at the woman, he could feel the brush to his mind, a glamour most likely, He gave a dark grin, “Oh please, try again. It won’t work though. Mind games don’t work on me.”

A slow smile worked its way across her mouth, “Very well. We accept your terms.”

Harry nodded before slowly leaning away from Godric the vampire following his movements even as he walked into the living room to take a seat on the couch once more leaving the two open seats for Sophie and her Childe. Slowly the Queen followed taking the seat closest to the fire, Andre standing to her left and slightly behind her, his eyes never leaving Harry’s frame.

A soft clink of glass had Harry looking up as Sanguini joined them a tray of wine glasses in one hand, two bottles of wine in the other. He was dressed in black slacks and silk shirt, he gave Harry a playful wink leaning down to give the ten’s plump limps a chaste kiss, before setting the tray of glasses down with the wine. Flipping them over he made a small display of opening the new bottles and pouring them into the glasses, one bottle of red wine went into six of the glasses, the seventh glass was poured from the other bottle of wine, it was a deeper shade of red than the others while having a strange silver sheen to it.

Harry raised a brow as he was handed the silver sheened wine before Sanguini went about serving the Queen and others. Swirling it lazily Harry took a small sip and his eyes widened at the sweet berry flavour that invaded his mouth. It was thick like most red wines but so sweet it almost hurt the teeth, “Sanguini which wine did you grab?”

Sanguini grinned suddenly as he took a long sip of his, “That my dearest is a secret, Drink your wine and speak to your guests.”

The wizard smiled and nudged the vampire before turning to the Queen, “So My Lady what can I do for you?”

She gave him a sweet smile, “I came to see who this human was that caught the intrust of such high ranking vampires. Your pretty even I can see that, and you have some power I guess being one of those wand wavers. So tell me Mr. Evans, what makes you so damn special.”

Harry blinked slowly, “I’m afraid I can’t answer that question My Queen. I met Sanguini while I was still in school, Godric I met through Eric and Eric through Sanguini. I do not even begin to know why they choose to be around me. I am simply who I wish to be, if they choose to be my friends, who am I to deny them?”

She gave a sharp laugh as she sipped at the wine, “Friends, such a mortal word. Do you truly believe they are your friends? Surely you know they are after your power, maybe even your blood. Tell me is wizard blood different than normal human blood?”

Green eyes narrowed, “If they were after my power then they would have left long ago. As long as I am on the run, I cannot use much of it. They can track me through it, so there for I am not much use till I am free of them for good. As for my blood, I have been told it is sweeter than most mortals. Surely though blood varies person to person.”

Andre shifted from foot to foot behind Sophie as she said suddenly, “Andre if you would.”

He took a silent step toward Harry who looked up at him, “And what is Andre going to be doing?”

He could feel Godric and Sanguini stiffen next to him, he knew this was going to turn into a blood bath any minute. Sophie seemed to read this as well because she answered, “Andre has a very unique talent. His sense of taste is stronger than most vampires. He can tell a lot about a person through their blood.”

Harry sighed before slowly standing and coming up to stand in front of Andre. That was when Harry noticed they were the exact same height. Green eyes staring into hazel as Harry lifted his right hand, “I don’t mind, but we will be doing this in a controlled way and I cannot be held responsible for the negative effects of my blood. I recently had a potion accident that caused me a severe injury; it got into my blood stream. That is my only warning.”

Andre looked at him refusing to blink as he took in the others words. Then he reached forward and Harry flinched as the hand touched his before a warm wave of magic lashed out toward the vampire. Andre stumbled back and blinked legs wavering slightly as the magic sunk into his skin pleasurably a surprised churring noise leaving his lips. As he felt a tug on his heart.

The wizard also took a step back to steady himself, reining in his magic forcefully before mumbling, “That was weird, I’m dizzy.”

Sophie though hissed darkly, “How dare you use your magic to do this, Traitorous child!,” Her form already rising as she raised a hand to strike him. She seemed to move to quickly her hand already arching for his cheek long before the others had time to even get up from the couch.

Centimetres before the hand struck the pale cheek it stopped and Sophie gave a startled cry of pain as she was thrown backwards back into the chair she has sat in earlier. Her pretty blue eyes wide as she looked at Andre in shock, “You attacked me.”

Andre gazed at her his once hazel eyes now lightened to a beautiful golden brown he turned to gaze back at Harry extending his hand once more, “I must complete my task.” His voice soft and warm.

Harry reached forward hesitantly, “Let’s try this without my magic deciding to lash you to me.”

The vampire gave a smile before nicking the tip of Harry’s finger, swiping at a drop and popping it in his mouth. Harry stepped back and re-joined the other’s on the couch, Sanguini immediately was on him sucking in the bleeding digit and Harry’s eyes closed as the cool tongue swiped over the cut sealing it.  

Slowly Andre’s face  fell into a strange trance as his tongue flicked over his bottom lip before he slowly turned to look back at Sophie, slowly he regarded her before his form stiffened, “There is nothing special about his blood.”

Sophie’s eyes narrowed, “truly?” her voice sounded strange, “and your explanation for stopping me from slapping the boy?”

Andre suddenly hissed, “You will not touch him.” His face contorting into rage.


	7. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed

Chapter Seven - Freedom

Andre hissed darkly at Sophie and her eyes narrowed as a small smirk appeared across her face, “Oh really? You wish to do this now? I beat you down once, I will do it again!”

The blonde tilted his head to the side as if he couldn’t fully hear her. Then he launched at her hissing, fangs flashing. Her eyes widened before she threw up a hand and Andre fell to the ground screaming fingers clawing at his hair. A cruel smile spread across her lips. “You can’t fight me Andre. You never have, you never will. Thats why I turned you. You owe me your life.”

Harry flung a lash of magic toward the woman throwing her back into the chair then up and over till she hit the floor with a thunk on the other side. Andre whimpered but calmed some his hands clawing at his temple weakly. Slowly Godric stood from his seat, eyes connecting with Harry’s, something unspoken passed between the two and Godric turned to face the fallen vampire. Approaching the vampire and laid a hand on his shoulder, and bright blue eyes looked up at him sharply and the ancient smiled before gesturing over to Harry. 

Andre only nodded before standing and walking over to the wizard fitting himself between the wizard and Sanguini who checked the self inflicted claw marks. Then the three turned to watch as Godric squared off with Sophie. Her shirt was torn and blond hair falling from the perfect updo it had been in. She no longer looked like the queen she was. 

Slowly they circled each other eyes locked. It was only from the slight twitches of a finger or lip that they knew the battle had already started. Then Sophie flinched back and snarled, “You will regret this.”

Godric raised a single eyebrow before a slow dark smirk spread across his lips, “I assure you Sophie that I will not and if I so choose, I could steal your throne.”

She said nothing and only turned icy eyes to her childe, “Andre I release you.” before snapping her form toward the door and leaving in the blink of an eye.

Andre sighed gently before turning to Harry, “I wish to thank you mortal, you released me from the control she placed upon me at my turning.”

Harry blinked slowly and peered into the other’s eyes, “I don’t even know what I did.”

Sanguini laughed lightly, “Your magic latched onto him and forced her out when you touched. Very rarely a wizard meets a person or people who make their magic react. Remember when we shared our first dance?”

The wizard blushed brightly, he remembered it very well. His magic had sung when he first touched Sanguini. Latched onto him like an attention starved puppy, he had almost blacked out from the sheer pleasure of it. It still sung when Sanguini paid him attention, it was how he knew when the vampire was there. “I didn’t know I could have more than one react.”

Sanguini chuckled softly, “The more powerful the wizard, the more people it requires to balance it out.”

Godric grinned, “Did you react that way to me?”

Harry blinked a moment and tried to think about back when he met Godric. He remembered vaguely of a strange zapping sensation. It had been warm, like a rush of summer air, “I think so, it’s hard to say.”

Sanguini nodded, “Some will react stronger than others. The stronger the reaction the closer the bond can grow. Harry about fainted when he first touched me.”

Blushing the wizard slammed his hand into the vampires gut, getting a loud laugh because of it, “Sure tell them that. I thought I had done something wrong when that happened. Then you clung onto me the entire night.”

A broad grin slid across the pale features, “I had to be sure there was no lasting effects. It would have been pleasurable to carry you back to your dorm room.”

Andre’s eyes slowly narrowed, “So our reaction was less than Sanguini’s?”

Harry blushed and nodded, “I’m sorry, I can’t control it.”

Godric chuckled, “Of course you can’t. Your magic simply picks who it thinks will work well for you. Sanguini, how many will Harry’s magic choose?”

The vampire shrugged and slowly sat down on the couch once more pulling Harry into his lap, not reacting as Andre curled up next to them leaning close, “It is hard to say. He is powerful, he could go with as little as two and up to five. It just depends on the power ranges of each one introduced and so on. For example it is entirely possible that he did not react strongly for you because when you first came to us, you were far too weak to be considered by Harry’s magic.”

Calm blue eyes closed as he nodded and joined the other three on the couch, “But it could change?”

Harry leaned close even as his pillow shrugged, “Perhaps, we will see over time. The more you return to your former power, the more Harry’s magic might recognize you or ignore you.”

Slowly the four fell into silence and Harry slowly let his eyes fall on Andre, “I’m still curious though, what can you tell about a person’s blood?”

Andre blinked and looked up, “Many things. The health of a person, sickness, age, sex, blood heritage. Many things are carried in the blood.”

The wizard nodded before holding out his hand, “Ok, I’m curious.”

The young looking vampire blinked down at the hand in front of his face in surprise. Godric peered over carefully, blue eyes narrowing. Meanwhile Sanguini looked like he was about to start laughing again. 

Leaning forward the black haired vampire whispered, “He means it. Harry has the curiosity of a cat. You might as well bite the bullet so to speak.”

Carefully Andre reached forward taking the small hand in his own before nicking the thumb with a single sharp nail. Watching as blood welled to the surface. Swiping at it with his own finger he brought the blood to his mouth and licked his face hard in concentration. “It is sweet, you can take the magic, like a storm. There is something else a bitter after taste of malnourishment and burnt herbs, and something else I have never tasted.”

Godric and Sanguini looked at the other vampire ins light surprise before Harry grinned, “That is a wonderful talent. the burnt herbs is most likely the potion accident. What does the unknown thing taste like?”

The blonde shrugged a moment rolling his tongue around in his mouth, “Spicy, hot, it leaves the tip of my tongue numb that then turns into an almost sickeningly sweet aftertaste. It is so subtle and old. It must have happened when you were young.”

Harry frowned, “It might be the basilisk venom and phoenix tears. I was bitten one  
and then healed by the other when I was twelve.”

Andre shrugged, “I have not encountered either. So perhaps.”

Sanguini smiled, “It is very well possible. It would make sense that they would not leave your blood. They neutralize each other. Might be the reason why your special little talent stayed after Voldemort died.”

Godric tilted his head, “Talent?”

Harry blushed, “Parseltongue, I can speak to snakes.”

The ancient tilted his head to the side, “Fascinating I met a man with that talent some years ago, a young Salazar Slytherin. Interesting lad. My first encounter with one of your kind, met him and his best friend at the time. We thought it was funny that we shared names.”

The wizard giggled, “You met the founders of my school I’m actually a descendant of Godric Gryffindor.”

Silence once again fell over the four as they relaxed, the fire crackling merrily before Harry finally sighed and began to pull himself from Sanguini’s grip, “I should get some work done tonight.”

Godric snarled, “You and that stupid project. Can it not wait?”

Andre blinked between the two before turning to Sanguini who just shook his head, clearly indicated he was not getting in the middle of this one.

Harry on the other hand looked halfway to ballistic, “What is it with you and trying to get between me and my work?”

Godric stood staring down at the wizard despite the only five inch height difference, “The last time you worked, it blew up in your face and nearly killed you.”

“That is a risk I am willing to take. It was a simple error that will not be made again.”

Godric sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose, “I ask that you give yourself just a few nights more of rest before continuing. Please”

The wizard looked at him before frowning, “I won’t start a potions but I atleast need to review my notes and research possible ingredients.”

“As long as you are under supervision.”

“I am not a child!”

“You are to me. As such you will respect my decision.”

Harry snarled throwing up his arms, “I don’t have to respect shit! You have no power over me and what I do.”

Blue eyes closed, and the other two vampires looked about ready to stand in, “I am only concerned for your well being.”

“Well stop! I dont want it. Sanguini I will be in the lab.” with that he turned and marched down to the basement calling back, “And don’t even think about following I will throw you on your ass!”

Godroic snarls and throws his arms into the air dramatically before marching up to his room shouting, “Fine kill yourself! See if I cry over your body!”

Andre looked between the two of them, “They do not get along well do they”

Sanguini shook his head, “Harry is very independent, and Godric is a bit too much of a mother hen. They clash constantly. Godric is over protective and won’t give Harry the space he needs and craves. I am beginning to tire of being their referee.”

The smaller vampire gave him a sweet smile, “I can help if you wish. I am used to breaking up fights. i have helped raise many fledglings.”

Black hair obscured silver eyes as he leaned toward the other smiling, “You're a sweet one aren’t you.”

Andre shrugged, “I was raised to be a gentleman and useful by my maker. I know nothing else.”

Sanguini sighed, “That’s why Godric fought for you. Harry reacted to your situation and Godric reacted to his desire despite not knowing it at the time. Harry doesn’t act it but he was raised in a very abusive home, and then when he came into the wizarding world everyone was out to control or destroy him. His magic saw it and acted on Harry’s baser instincts to free you. It used Godric as an outlet. I don't think either noticed.”

“You see a lot don’t you.”

The other nodded, “Where you have the ability to taste what others do not, I can see what others do not. Connections, magic, auras; it doesn’t always work though. But when it comes to my coven and Harry it is natural.”

Andre smiled, “Your good for him.”

A dark chuckle, “You will find that Harry is the one that is good for all of us.”

The blonde nodded before hesitantly curling into the larger vampire’s side, “I did not wish to say this earlier, Harry’s blood is sweeter because he has a bit of creature blood in it. Much like Sookie is part fairy and it shows in the taste of her blood. It is fairy but close.”

A nod and long arms wrapped around the smaller form pulling him close naturally, “You feel like Harry, it is strange. The aura you two give is almost identical. The feeling of needing comfort. Forgive me, that was inappropriate.” he had called the other weak.

A shake of the head, “No, you're fine. She kept me weaker than her on purpose. I could be stronger, but she wouldn’t let me. I didn’t see it at the time but I do now.”

“She did not deserve to be your maker.”

Blue eyes looked down, “She saved my life.”

“and I saved Harry’s; that does not mean she can treat you like she did.”

Andre fell silent and a soft voice had them both turning, “He is right you know. Sanguini would never do that to me.” Slowly Harry came towards them a thick journal in his hands.

Sanguini smirked, “Decided to keep to your word?”

“He just made me so angry Sanguini. I think he does it on purpose.” there was a hint of a pout in the human’s voice that had both vampires smiling. 

Green eyes blinked slowly before he shoved his smaller form between the hugged forms. Wedging himself next to Andre in Sanguini’s arms His head falling on the blonde’s shoulder. His magic was singing beneath his skin at the contact and he smiled closing his eyes completely.

Sanguini smiled down at the wizard, “Harry, you're glowing.”

Emerald orbs opened and looked up, Andre’s breath catching in his throat as they glowed with power, he gave a playful smirk, “Am I?”

Sanguini laughed loudly holding the two closer.


	8. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a lemon in! Its smaller than other chapters but what the hell its lemony goodness.

Harry gasped as he awoke the next night, squeezed between two cold form. Emerald eyes opening as two sets of lips caress either side of his throat, a set of hands tangled in his shirt, another digging into his hair while the fourth hand slid below the waistband of his pajama pants. He knew sleeping with vampires was a edgy way to live but he never expected to wake with more than one, let alone both being hungry at the same time.

Churring he bent his head backwards exposing the front of his throat, biting back a moan as cool lips pressed against his adams apple trailing down till the tongue could dip into the groove of where his neck met his collar bone. A sharp pain before pleasure lanced down his spine and Harry cried out hips jerking up into the wandering hand. A deep chuckle brushed across his ear and Harry moaned bringing his hands up to tangle into two sets of locks, one blonde the other black.

Sanguini nipped at his ear lobe whispering, “Such a pretty sight you make.”

Harry shivered and tugged gently at the dark locks, his hips thrusting up to meet the cool hand, “Sanguini”

The vampire grinned and a sweet churring noise came from Harry’s left and Harry smiled gently running his fingers through the blonde locks. The fangs slowly detached and his now warm tongue lapped at the puncture wounds sealing them, before blue eyes looked up into green and Harry leaned down catching the blood smeared lips. It was odd tasting his own blood on another’s lips but for some reason it made Harry’s heart soar to know he could provide even a little for someone who had been beaten down by life as much as he had.

Harry broke off the kiss and groaned as Sanguini traced his tongue over the dusty nub before teeth sank into the skin around it and Harry cried out, fingers digging into the blonde locks hard enough to pull some of the soft hairs from the scalp. Andre stared with wide blue eyes as Harry’s form writhed in pleasure the pale hand in his trousers rubbing the wizard vigorously with each mouthful.

The wizards spine rose off the bed his back arching in pleasure, toes curling to dig into the bedsheets twisting them around his ankles. Andre reached forward trailing a hand down the pale scarred chest, tracing over the marks along the human’s form, before gently dragging his nails along the flesh marking them a playful shade of rose.

Harry whimpered lightly eyes closing as he tugged at the two sets of locks his hair was entangled into. His green orbs glowed with lust as they opened glazed over and he whimpered, “Please.”

Sanguini lifted himself from the pale chest lapping the wound clean before chuckling, “Begging now are we? Andre how loud do you think we can make him scream?”

Blue eyes looked into silver and a almost cruel smirk formed across the smaller vampires lips. He had played this game many times with Sophie, it was one of his favorites. That was one thing Sophie never denied him, was pleasures of the flesh, she enjoyed watching and listening as he made his partners beg and scream. A quick flick of his wrist and Harry’s pants were shredded leaving him bare to the gaze of two vampires and the cruel cool air of the room.

A blush spread across the pale cheeks and he turned his head away from the two his hands falling from their hair. A soft chuckle and Sanguini caught the thin chin turning the emerald eyes back to him before leaning down and catching anxiety bitten lips with his own. Running a tongue over the abused flesh before delving deeper into the moist warm cavern, hands going up to tangle into the unruly locks. To Sanguini loving Harry was natural and this was his favorite way to love him.

He knew the instant Andre made his move by the flare of his aura and the surprised squeal he swallowed in the kiss. He glanced down to see the other lapping at Harry’s inner thigh holding the leg down gently as he moved up and down the pale flesh never touching more intimate locations.

Green eyes glowed brightly as he broke away from the kiss head falling back onto the pillow, “Shit Andre.”

Two sets of chuckles and he cried out when Andre bit down on the soft flesh of his inner thigh, it was shallow and not meant to bleed but the small pain enhanced the pleasure that was already growing in his lower belly. He bit back a cry as Sanguini’s lips wrapped around his member taking him completely in one go. He was at their mercy, his head swimming with pleasure that sat heavily on his already lightheadedness. a slim digit dipped between the smooth flesh of his ass teasing the tensed puckered entrance.

Harry jolted his form tensing, fear just barely nudging at the corner of his mind. A gentle kiss to his cheek and warm blue eyes looked down into his, holding his gaze before the cool digit slid past the tight ring of muscle and hooked inside the warm tight entrance. A soft pop was heard as Sanguini pulled back to kiss along Harry’s stomach, “Gently Andre” his eyes looking up to catching blue, a silent message going between the two.

Green eyes closed, “So weird”

Sanguini nipped at the exposed hip bone before quipping, “Silence, we are playing.”

A soft giggle left red bitten lips, “I..is that what” a soft groan interrupted the sentence before he gasped out, “ we are calling it.” his mind barely grasping at the words he was trying to form.

Andre bit down gently at the collar bone closest to him, “I believe he said silence. Unless you're making those adorable noises.”

A blush formed across the mortals cheeks. Another set of chuckles and the finger buried inside Harry twitched slowly moving in and out of the tight entrance, trying not to go to quickly or deeply to soon. Silver met blue and Sanguini nipped at the tip of Harry’s bobbing member before brought a hand down to meet with Andre’s between quivering thighs. Slowly carefully he inserted a finger in next to the other vampires. Watching as Harry’s face scrunched up in discomfort.

He leaned down and nipped at the hip bone once more, and fire danced along Harry’s veins, his mind soon forgetting the slight discomfort from their fingers. It was odd knowing they were both there digging, moving, he could feel them twisting inside then his mind with completely blank as pure pleasure invaded his senses and white washed across his vision and he screamed his release into the early night air; eyes falling closed, his back arched and hands tearing at the sheets beneath him.

Two sets of eyes watched as the wizard came apart and twin grins spread across their faces as he collapsed onto the bed eyelashes fluttering as he tried to regain his breath. Andre leaned down and kisses the parted lips his form hovering over Harry’s, one knee between the quivering ones. Another kiss before he moaned fangs nipping at the base of his spine. He barely felt as his pants were torn off and a quick searing pain invaded his senses. His nails bit into the bed on either side of Harry’s head as blood warmed hands nestled on his hips kneading the flesh.

Andre churred and leaned his head back as Sanguini slowly moved in and out of him, a slight change of direction and his knees almost buckled as pleasure spread through his form.

Nails bit into willing hips and the two fell into a steady rhythm. Gentle moans and a single whimper and green eyes opened to watch as Andre bent over him forehead resting against his pale chest as his body moved back and forth at a steady slow pace. Harry dug his fingers into the pale locks and blue eyes looked up into his as the vampire’s mouth fell open with a quiet cry of pleasure. Harry looked over his form and smiled at silver eyes. He had never seen another in such pleasure. He had never had sex before and watching now made him think it might not be to bad to finally give in.

He watched as Sanguini leaned down and kissed along the exposed spine before gripping the hips, nails digging into the skin till blood began to slide down the slim legs and he pulled out before slamming back in at full force. Andre screamed before his fangs bit down into Harry’s shoulder, arms giving out as he fell fully onto the man beneath him, warm arms coming up to wrap around his rocking form. Three thrusts later and he felt Andre’s muscles tense beneath him and a splash of warm liquid hit his stomach, a groan made him look up just as Sanguini stilled chest heaving with quick deep breaths.

Slowly a warm smile spread across his lips, “I guess I am not the only screamer.”

Sanguini chuckled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This next section is a flash back of how Harry met Sanguini

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight ¾: Dancing

 

Harry looked around shyly, he didn’t like being around so many people he didn’t know nor trust, but here he was at a stupid party with a bunch of others. Slughorn was showing him off to all his colleagues he had invited and their children. He had shaken so many hands his wrist was beginning to cramp. He tugged at the collar of his formal robes and ducked into a small alcove that was set apart from the party. Leaning against the wall he tried to make himself invisible.

 

“Whats wrong? Don’t like the party?”

 

Harry turned at the question and stepped back as a tall man with silver eyes slid next to him in the shadows. His form covered in a well cut black suit a crest stitched into the pocket where a single red rose sat. Black hair framed the pale face and hung in loose straight strands.

 

Green eyes darted to the ground as his hands fiddled with the edge of his dress shirt, “I don’t like being surrounded by so many people.”

 

Silver eyes glittered mysteriously, “Many would think the boy-who-lived would be far from camera shy.”

 

Harry glanced at the man, “One shouldn’t believe the papers or rumors.”

 

“So it would seem, I am Sanguini Sanguina Prince of the Bathory Clan.”

 

Green eyes looked over and Harry gave a soft shy smile, “Harry Potter, but you already knew that.”

 

A smile, “Indeed I did.”

 

“So why are you not enjoying the festivities?”

 

A soft chuckle and the man moved closer to the young wizard, looming over the form as if blocking him further from view, “We vampires find it difficult to be around such large crowds for too long. The noise and smells give us headaches.”

 

Harry gave a small giggle, “I may not be a vampire but I understand your point of view.”

 

Sanguini turned and slowly extended his hand, “May I have this dance?”

 

Green eyes narrowed before he gave a small shy smile and took the extended hand. Harry gasped as his mind swam and his magic surged through him, his eyes began to fog out and his legs gave out. Strong arms caught him around the waist and he laid his spinning head on the broad cool chest. silver eyes were wide as they stared down at the small teenager in his arms. Never had he expected such a powerful, yet innocent being to fall into his arms. He could feel the magic dancing across his form, accepting him, caressing him almost lovingly.

 

Slowly the teen gained his bearings and he blinked a few times before  he stood fully once more, “I don’t understand.” his voice was small and confused.

 

Sanguini smiled gently, “Calm little wizard, it was simply your magic welcoming me.”

 

A soft frown spread across the others face and the vampire sighed gently, “Sometimes when a witch or wizard meets someone their magic will react and claim that person a compatible match. You do not have to act upon it.”

 

Green eyes looked up into silver, “Can, I have that dance still?”

 

A smile spread across the aristocratic features, “Of course.”

 

A cool hand wrapped around his and the two walked through the crowd to the small dance floor just as a slow song came across the room. Harry flinched before blushing as the vampire brought him close, a hand falling on the wizard’s lower back. Nervously he brought his other hand up to lay on the vampires shoulder, “I’m not that good of a dancer.”

 

Sanguini only smiled, “Just relax and follow my lead.”

 

Harry blushed and stepped forward as Sanguini stepped back. The wizard let his body follow the slow steps, nervous green eyes glancing down to watch where he stepped. He looked up as he heard a chuckle and he winced when he put the wrong foot forward and stepped on the vampires foot.

 

“I’m sorry. I am really not good at this.”

 

A smile spread across the vampires face, “No worries, you can not hurt me by simply stepping on my feet. Relax, look up at me, not down at your feet.”

 

The wizard nodded and took a deep breath before trying to follow the vampires lead only to trip over his own foot and stumble into the man’s chest, “Dammit, I’m sorry. I should just go sit down. I’m sorry.”

 

A warm laugh and the vampire pulled him flush against him, “Nonsense, you're fine Harry. Let’s try something else. Put your feet on mine.”

 

Green eyes shot up to look into the silver ones, “What?”

 

Sanguini smiled, “I can take your wait it is not a problem. Just stand on my toes.”

 

Harry blushed brightly before slowly putting his feet on the others toes, his body flush against the elders, “I feel like a kid.”

 

A chuckle, “Nonsense, just lean against me and no one will know.”

 

The wizard nodded and leaned against the others chest slowly closing his eyes as he let the vampire move them along the dance floor. He knew people where looking but for some reason he didn’t care. The two slowly let themselves get taken away by the music till slowly the song came to an end and Sanguini led them off the dance floor to a unclaimed table.

 

“See it wasn’t that bad.”

 

Harry smiled, “I’m sorry, I know watching me stumble around was probably a hit to your pride.”

 

Sanguini gave a long loud laugh, “I have lived far too long to care about the opinion of a mortals, and you danced beautifully.”

 

The wizard blushed brightly and ducked his face down, “You don’t have to be so kind. I prefer honesty.”

 

A cool finger hooked under his chin and raised his face till green met silver, “I am nothing but honest. You are a wonderful dancer, the perfect kind for me. Others might not think so, but what you lack in grace you make up for in sincerity.”

 

The blush grew till it colored the tips of his ears, “No one has ever.” he broke off and waved his hand in dismissal, “Nevermind.”

 

Silver eyes narrowed before a small smile spread across the features, “May I escort you back to your common room?”

 

Harry smiled and nodded and the two stood before Sanguini curled his arm around Harry’s middle and the two walked out of the party very aware of the eyes that watched them go. The wizard leaned against the older male and sighed gently. He felt so comfortable in the other’s arms. Soon the two came to the Gryffindor portrait.

 

Sanguini looked down into the green eyes and smiled lifting a hand to touch the pale drawn cheek, eyes narrowing as the wizard flinched before leaning into the touch eyes closing. “Such a lovely wizard, May I write you?”

 

Harry smiled and nodded, “I would like that.”

 

The vampire hesitated before leaning down and brushing his lips across the smooth pale cheek of his companion, “Sleep well Harry.”

 

Green eyes closed as he bit at his lower lip, drawing blood,  fingers tugging at his dress shirt once more. Then he lurched onto his toes and pressed his bitten lips onto the cool ones above him before pulling away and looking to the floor, “Goodnight.”

 

He slid into the common room leaving Sanguini standing in the hall pale fingers brushing at the warm blood on his lips. What this meant he did not know, but he couldn't wait to find out.

 

 


	9. Saying Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loved the little snippet of how Harry and Sanguini met so I am going to give you another short one. Maybe i will keep giving one... Whenever you see a 3/4 know that it is a snippet of the past.

Harry hummed gently as he danced around the kitchen. His wake up call that morning had been the most wonderful experience he had ever had. Sure he was a bit sore from the several bite marks and soft bruises but they were marks he was proud of. He blushed remembering the look on Andre's face as he was overcame with such pleasure. Part of him wished he had helped achieve that look, but deep down part of the experience seemed incomplete. There had been something missing from the equation and he couldn't figure out what.

 

Humming gently he tossed some seasoning salt into the pot of stew he was making. He decided to make a large pot and just go with it. Would be nice to have some left overs to fall back on. Turning his back on the stew he went to the fridge and pulled out the peeled potatoes he had Sanguini peel earlier. Setting them on the counter he set to work cutting them into bite sized cubes and tossing them into the boiling seasoned broth.  He still wasn’t sure what meat to put in it. Chicken, beef, he honestly didn’t care. It could probably be tuna and he would just brush it off and eat it. Child hood starvation fixed the issue of picky eating.

 

Harry smiled as he tossed the last of the chunks into the pot and gasped as blood warmed arms wrapped around his waist. His magic hummed beneath his flesh and he smiled leaning back against the thin muscular chest, "Andre."

 

He could feel the smile against his scalp, "Need any help?"

The wizard turned in the embrace and kissed the perfect smooth lips, “Are you offering? Or are you just here to watch my ass?”

 

Blue eyes glimmered mischievously, “Can’t it be both?”

A smile spread across the teens face, “I guess it can be ya. Get the chicken and cut it up into bite sized chunks.”

 

A nod and in a flash the vampire was at the table doing exactly that. Harry smiled before pulling down the beans and pouring them into the stew. He had changed his mind, now it was gumbo. Humming gently he spun around to grab the ladle and stir, “So where are the others?”

 

Andre shrugged, “Godric is upstairs. I can hear him but he hasn’t come down tonight. Sanguini is still showering. It seems he wasn’t up for round seven as much as I was.”

 

Harry laughed, “I’m sorry did you wear out my best friend?”

 

The pale lips split into a dark grin, “I can’t help it. I am permenantly a teenager. I still have all that stamina; his thirty year old eternal body just can’t keep up.”

 

The wizard snorted, “Tell that to his face.”

 

“No.”

 

Harry laughed and took the now cut up chicken, dumping it into the stew before setting it to simmer. Covering the pot he turned and leaned against the vampire, “Carry me to the couch.” The order was simple and not well thought out but the other seemed willing to oblige and lifted him easily. With a soft thump he was set down onto the couch and he smiled curling up into the cushions. He was still a bit sleepy.

 

Harry blinked a few more time before smiling up into worried blue eyes, “Just tired is all. Can you go check on Godric?”

 

A nod and Andre was up the stairs and slipping into the hidden stairwell and climbing up the stairs. Knocking on the door he opened it carefully to find the ancient sitting cross legged on the bed, eyes closed his body tense. Slowly the younger vampire approached and was not surprised when equally blue eyes snapped to look at him.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Andre sighed knowing the ancient would not like to be disturbed, “Harry was worried. He asked me to check on you.”

 

The ancient’s tense form seemed to relax some, “Why won’t you come closer? I won’t hurt you.”

 

The younger vampire turned his head away, “I do not wish to anger you.”

 

Godric sighed and stood stepping in front of the younger he gently took his chin and forced the blue eyes to stare into his own, “I am not angry at you, or Sanguini, or Harry.”

 

Andre nodded still not willing to meet eye contact. A soft snarl caused him to flinch back before arms wrapped around his waist pulling him against the older and a gentle voice whispered, “You are a member of this coven now. We are small and we get angry at one another easily. But know that you will not come to harm here by anyone’s hand, including my own.”

 

The vampire nodded before nuzzling the elder’s neck gently, “So why are you so angry?” the question was soft, hesitant.

 

The ancient sighed clinging to the other blonde, “I am angry at myself. I know I should not have grown so angry at Harry last night. Something about him just sets me off from time to time. He is so disobedient and careless with his own health.”

 

Andre carefully threaded his fingers through the elder’s hair, “I think you should trust him more. Yes he can be reckless but he has lived through a lot. He knows his limits. You do not.”

 

Godric pulled away staring at the younger ancient’s eyes, “Perhaps I have been a bit overbearing.”

 

“You need to trust him to do what is right for himself. He is still a teenager; he needs to make his own mistakes. He trusts us to help him when he gets in to deep. We don’t have to like it, but we do have to accept it.”

 

Blue eyes closed and Andre watched as the other fought inside his own mind before the clenched fists relaxed and he sighed, “Your right.”

 

Andre smiled and leaned forward kissing the other’s cheek, “You should apologize.”

 

A nod and slowly the two walked down to the living room to find Harry curled up against Sanguini who was coaxing him into drinking two vials of dark liquid. They watched as the teen coughed after the first one and grudgingly accepted the second growling in annoyance.

 

Downing the second the wizard smacked his lips and turned spotting the two blondes at the stair, “Godric!” The wizard stood and walked over to the ancient flinging his arms around the thin form, “I’m sorry about last night. I just, don’t like being treated like I can’t take care of myself.”

 

Slowly Godric wrapped his arms around the human and murmured, “No, I am sorry. I have not been the best of companion. I should trust you to know your own limits. I hope you just trust me to help you when you fall.”

 

Green eyes glittered as the human smiled brightly, “I trust all of you to keep me safe from myself, but only when I actually need it.”

 

A soft snort came from the couch and Harry turned pointing his finger, “Oi! No laughing! This is a touching moment and you just ruined it.”

 

Sanguini raised his arms in defeat but his chest still fluttered with laughter and Harry began to walk back over to the couch when a wave of dizziness caught him. He threw out a hand to steady himself as his form shook. Two sets of arms wrapped around his waist and he saw nothing but blonde hair, “Sorry still light headed.”

 

Andre shook his head, “We fed too much, and I apologize.”

 

Harry shrugged it off, “I don’t mind in all honesty, I like being able to help you guys in the little ways I can. We are a coven right?”

 

Sanguini’s eyes widened and he slowly inched forward and pulled the wizard to his chest, “Harry do you truly think that?”

 

Green eyes scrunched in confusion, “Don’t you?”

 

Sanguini blinked and glanced up at the other two vampires, both of their blue eyes shined as they looked at him. Slowly the brunette grinned and pulled Harry close to him, “Yes, I suppose we are. Odd, I never thought I would have my own coven. I have always been beneath Mother and Grandmother.”

 

Harry patted his arm, “Every fledgling must spread their wings eventually.”

 

Silver eyes narrowed, “Did you just call me a fledgling?”

 

A soft giggle and the vampire gaped down at him, “You did!”

 

More laughter ran through out the room and Sanguini pulled the wizard closer sealing his lips over the others silencing the giggles firmly.

 

Harry broke off and whined, “Sanguini. I thought Andre wore you out.”

 

A grin formed across the thin lips, “Ah Harry, I always have enough energy to please you.”

 

Green eyes closed as he moaned and fangs scraped down his bare chest to tease a dusty nub, living with vampires was never boring.

 

Chapter 9 ¾: Letters

 

_Harry,_

_I know you said I could write to you but I could not wait for the next night so I leave this letter in the care of the house elves to deliver to you when you go to breakfast in the morn. Dancing with you was the most wonderful experience of my long life. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did._

_I learned a lot about you from this single night and it makes me want to know you more. Will tell me your deepest secrets? Fears? Perhaps one day even your desires? I wish to know everything about you, the real you. Not the one pasted on the front of papers. I wonder if you really like the color red. I did not think you would fall for such a gaudy color, but I have been wrong before. You seem like someone who prefers cooler, calmer colors. Perhaps a grey or light blue? ‘_

_Would it be to forward to send you a late Christmas gift? Do you like books? Perhaps something nicer? I do know you like quidditch but surely there must be something more to you than just sports. I’m sorry. I fear I am getting to forward with this letter. Please take this letter in good faith and wealth. I hope to get a letter back from you soon. Expect my Christmas gift in a weeks’ time. I promise it will be worth the wait._

_Sanguini_

 

Harry smiled down at the letter in his hand, it had been a week since he had received and answered to it. When he had told the vampire he could write letters to him he had not expected on the very next morning. Or to know that he had stood in the hall writing it to give to a passing house elf, he had learned that from Tizzy the elf who delivered it. Now here he was sitting at the dinner table at Hogwarts surrounded by friends and waiting.

Soon the screech of an owl caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see a large silvery white own come arching down to him its magnificent wing span much larger than Hedwig’s could ever be. Gracefully it landed before him golden eyes peering into his own as it stuck out it’s leg a rectangular package attached to its leg. Smiling he unhooked it and thanked the owl before it lifted itself back into the air without a sound.

Smiling Harry stared down at the white box sitting innocently in his hands it was thin but of a good size. Slowly he opened the box and smiled at the white envelope that sat on silver tissue paper. Setting down the box he opened the envelope carefully and read the blue letter.

 

_Harry,_

_You honor me with your last letter and the trust you showed within it. I long to see your emerald eyes once more. My heart aches to be close to yours, even now. Can you feel its pull as well? I hope this gift is well received, forgive me I could not help but take the liberty of measuring you during the dance. The feel of you in my arms was exhilarating and I naturally wished to spoil you. I am going about this wrong but my mind and hand will not stop till these words are pinned. Tell me Harry, could you find it in your heart to love this old vampire?”_

_Sanguini_

 

Smiling Harry put away the letter and looked up as Hermione spoke, “Who is it from Harry?”

 

The teen just smiled, “A friend, they are sending me a late Christmas gift. They weren’t sure what to get me.”

 

He could feel the eyes of the Gryffindor student body as he slowly removed the silver tissue paper to reveal a thin white gold chain, in the center was a lily crafted out of ivory with jade green leaves and delicate vine work done in delicate silver, though Harry was sure it wasn’t silver. Lifting it from the box he stared at it, tears pricking the corner of his eyes a second card rested beneath it and written in blue lettering was a simple line, _You said you like lilies more than roses, I hope this lily forever rests against your heart._ Harry’s heart clenched and he knew then that his heart would ache for Sanguini, as much as Sanguini’s ached for him.


	10. Progress

Harry carefully bent over the current potion he was working on. He was hoping that he finally found a solution to the missing venom. It was an African variant that he had found branched from the species he was missing. Its venom was a close match to the one in the ancient notes and he was anxious to try. Carefully he picked up the dropper and let three pearly yellow drops fall into the gently bubbling cauldron and smiled as the mixture turned a beautiful lilac colour.

Stirring it four times counter clockwise he set the timer for ten minutes before going to the crushed chitter eggs. Placing two teaspoons in the mortar he ground it down into a soft powder and waited for the timer to go off before dumping it in and stirring fifteen times clockwise.

Slowly he watched the lilac turn into a softer pink and breathed a sigh of release. It was working. It was just a shade off so maybe it would match. The last ingredient was vampire blood thirteen drops. Slowly he watched the potion simmer waiting till the soft white ripple ran through the potions surface and Harry slowly dropped the blood into the cauldron. He felt like screaming in joy as it turned a pure milky white with soft gold swirls. Carefully he pulled out three new vials ladling the contents into them carefully. This had to work. Labelling them he set them in the small dark cupboard before cleaning up his utensils and supplies.

Taking a step back he took a long deep breath before turning to where the two of his three vampires slept. He knew he should move his station to the attic and expand Sanguini’s room to fit all of them but his old friend would not hear of it.  
He and Andre seemed content and Godric liked his space. He knew he was supposed to be sleeping with them but he had been in the middle of the potion so he had chosen to stay up a bit longer. That and he wanted to go into town now that his car had arrived. Walking up the stairs and to his room he quickly disrobed and stepped into a warm shower. He stunk of potion fumes and he hated it. He always looked a bit too much like Snape when he was too long in front of the cauldron, though now he understood why the man’s hair never looked clean.

Stepping out of the shower he quickly dried before putting on a pair of jeans and a button up grey shirt. He didn’t have to be fancy for a trip to town. Grabbing Sirius’s old motorcycle jacket he walked out of the house to the small garage that rested near the house on the dusty driveway. Opening the door he walked in to see a modest sports car and a new black bike that Harry had ordered for himself. Well Sanguini ordered it in Harry’s name at least and faking the licenses had been easy. It was only thanks to his Godfather that he even knew how to drive the death traps. Rolling it out, he climbed on before listening to the engine roar to life before pealing out of the driveway and onto the old back roads. He only had so many hours in the day, and he wanted to enjoy them.

He knew most places around the area thanks to Sookie. Speeding into town he pulled up to a large store, the only large store in the area it seemed. Parking the bike he walked into the store ignoring the stares as he did so. He was only in the outer areas of Shreveport, having chosen to stay away from the large city.

Walking to the back he quickly picked up two cases of trublood tossing them into the half cart along with a case of coke. He really wanted to try the fizzy American drink. Walking around he was quick to grab the other necessities he needed before heading up to the counter and placing the ten items he had snagged.

The woman behind the counter was a petite brunette who was eyeing him with slight disgust as she swiped the cases of trublood before she finally asked, “You one of them Fangbangers? Don’t look it.”

Harry shrugged, “No, but I do live with a small coven.”

“How can you stand them, they are not one of God’s creatures.”

The wizard blinked before swiping his card and typing in his pin. Picking up his few bags he grinned at the woman, “Neither am I ma’am,” before dragging the groceries to his bike. He loved magic. Stuffing everything into a single saddle bag he climbed onto the bike before wheeling down the road and towards the book store he had wanted to hit weeks ago. He hadn’t felt Sookie would want to stop so he had kept his mouth shut. Pulling up he set his helmet down before walking into the old store with a polite smile toward the elderly man behind the counter.

Slowly he began to run his fingers over the books smiling at both familiar and unfamiliar titles. He wasn’t sure how long he spent drifting from shelf to shelf but soon his fingers fell on a strange book with a deep brown binding. Pulling it out carefully he flipped through the pages and found it was a private journal.

What was it doing in an antique book store? He continued to flip through the pages and grinned, it was another parseltongue journal. It wasn’t the same man though, this one was female and not human by the way she spoke of living far too long a life. Closing the book he carefully scanned the rest of the shelves only finding a few other books on snakes that seemed like an interesting read before walking to the counter and setting the books down.

The man smiled at him and rang up the four books, pausing at the journal, “Can you read this? Never met anyone who could.”

Harry nodded, “It is an old language but I am a specialist in it.”

The man eyed him, “Seem a bit young to be a specialist of anything.”

The wizard shrugged, “It is a special trait passed down through my bloodline.”

It wasn’t a complete lie and the gentleman bought it as he finished ringing him up and he paid. Looking at his clock he noticed it was already nearing 4pm and that he should return home so he could do a few things before they woke up around 7. Grumbling he packed the books away and sped home on the bike, knowing he was breaking a few speeding laws. It was nearing 4:30 by the time he reached home and had put away the new groceries. Sitting at the table he broke open the take out container and downed the left over from what he ordered the night before. He hated cold chow Mein but it was a good quick meal.

Grumbling he settled down on the couch with the food in his lap and set the can of soda on the coffee table before cracking open the journal. He really was curious on why there was a parseltongue book in America of all places. Sticking some of the stringy noodles in his mouth he cracked it open to the first page skimming over the love sick words of the woman. It was so sweet and formal it made his head hurt trying to decipher it. Flipping through the page he slowly sank down into the couch food and drink forgotten as he absorbed the words.  
“Harry, did you sleep?”

The teen jerked in surprise before looking up to see Godric coming down the stairs. Smiling he shook his head, “No sorry, I will call it an early night tonight if I can. I hit a breakthrough and I had to keep going.”

The vampire looked like he wanted to say something but he bit his tongue before joining the teen on the couch blue eyes dull and set further back into his head giving him a strange gaunt look. “Well I am not happy but I won’t say anything.”

Harry smiled and looked the vampire over, “You need to feed Godric you’re starting to look like the walking dead.”

“Who does?” a soft voice came from near the stairs to the basement.

Green eyes looked up to see the two vampires from below come up fully showered and dressed again. Harry gestured to Godric, “He does. It is showing in his eyes again. Great things about ancients is that they are easy to read when it comes to hunger. Younger vampires take longer to show the signs.”

Andre nodded, “We also are more quickly affected by the sun.”

A nod, “Speaking of the sun I think I hit a breakthrough. I have three vials of a new potion. As far as ingredients, colour, and thickness it looks right but we won’t know till it is tested.”

Sanguini groaned as he walked over to perch himself on the arm behind Harry’s head, “Do I have to stand in the sun again?”

Harry shrugged, “You don’t have to, I am sure Eric would be willing to send us a willing test subject.” He grinned at the prospect.

Silver eyes gazed down into his before the man leaned down catching Harry’s lips in a deep kiss before whispering, “You are a cruel person Harry.”

A soft giggle and the wizard ran his fingers through the shoulder length black locks flicking his tongue against the cool lips, “I never said I was a nice person. Besides I would rather accidently injuring or killing a vampire I wasn’t so fond of. Call me greedy but I want to keep you.”

Their lips met in a second kiss and Harry gasped as a fang caught his lip and it was sucked between the cool lips. Tugging at the ebony locks he gave a gentle whine before leaning up further the book in his lap falling to the floor with his leftovers.

Andre looked on his head tilted to the side as he leaned down to peck Godric’s cheek gently before whispering, “I think they do it on purpose and Harry is right you need to feed here,” The blonde handed the ancient a opened bottle of warmed trublood.

Cool fingers slid under the grey shirt flicking the buttons open carefully as the smaller male leaned into the touch, lips still locked in a battle of dominance before Harry relaxed and let the vampire rule over the kiss. Soon the shirt was parted completely and the teen hissed as sharp nails bit down into the pale skin gently drawing a thin line of blood.

Breaking the kiss green eyes burned brightly, “You are an ass.”

Sanguini grinned down at him and kept his gaze as he trailed his finger through the fresh blood and brought it up to Harry’s lips staining the pink lips a berry red. Silver eyes shined brightly as he captured the lips again tasting the blood set fire to his veins.

Green eyes narrowed as he fought against the onslaught of emotions and pleasure that was raising through his blood. Lifting his hands again he tugged at the black strands and pulled away, “We should call Eric. I want to know if it worked.”

The youngest of the three vampires groaned before a soft chuckle caused green eyes to look at the two blondes who were in much the same position. Harry slowly used his foot to stroke Godric’s inner thigh sighing at the small hum that spread through his veins. He was beginning to feel the connection to Godric now.

The stronger the vampire got the more he could feel every time he touched the man. Somehow though he knew it would never be as strong as the other two but it was there and that is what mattered most to the ancient being. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his phone and pressed 7 on his speed dial.

It only took three rings before it was answered and a woman spoke, “Fangtasia, Pam speaking.”

Harry grinned, “Pam it is Harry, I was wondering if Eric was free.”

He heard a soft sigh, “Eric is currently feeding. Can he call you back?”

Green eyes closed as blood warmed hands slowly began to rub the arches of his feet, “I am afraid this is rather urgent Lady Pam. Or else I would not have called.”

“Alright but don’t expect him to be in a good mood.”

He heard the soft clicking of heals and the swinging of a door before a blush spread across his cheeks. Moans and passionate cries wafted over the phone which had the three vampire occupants around him staring. Clearing his throat he bit his lower lip the blush slowly spreading up to the tips of his ears.

“Eric, Harry is on the phone he said it is important.”

A snarl and another scream and he heard a rustling before a gruff agitated voice reached his ears, “This had better be good.”

Harry could still hear the panting and moaning and he cleared his throat again, “not ganna stop? Just going to keep fucking while we talk?”

“Harry I am not in the mood for stark tell me what you want or hang up the damn phone. If you called to listen then enjoy it and shut up.”

Green eyes closed, “I think I made a breakthrough in the potion I want to borrow a minion to test it on.”

He could hear the woman moan and whine before a soft, “Eric, why’d you stop.”

“Shut up woman this is important, you want to fuck your life away go to Chow. Harry how soon would you require someone?”

He tapped his finger on his knees and his breath hitched as Godric resumed the foot massage, “Oh um tonight maybe tomorrow?”

Godric snarled lightly, “Tomorrow Childe. Harry will be going to bed before dawn today.”

Harry blinked, “Oh right catching up on sleep I did promise didn’t I?” Godric hit a particular spot and Harry groaned almost dropping the phone.

A chuckle was heard over the phone, “Enjoying yourself?”

The wizard blushed brightly, “Your sire is testing my ability to...” He broke off hissing, “…multitask. Fuck, Godric,” his voice nearing a whine.

He could hear the grin as Eric responded, “And what would my lovely maker be doing to make you produce such lovely sounds.”

Slowly green eyes closed as red blossomed across his entire face, “I do not think that is any of your business.”

“He is good with his mouth.”

Harry’s jaw dropped before he stuttered, “I..I’m just going to h..hang up now. Yes hang up. Good by Eric send me a minion tomorrow.” He quickly ended the call before throwing the cell at the laughing vampire.

Slowly the wizard hung his head, “Fucking vampires.”


	11. Meeting the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks I had family over! You know how these things go. I will be posting hopefully weekly again!

Chapter 11: Meeting the Sun

Harry twitched nervously as he stared at the three vials on the table. It was only a few hours till sunrise and he was beginning to get anxious. Shifting nervously he leaned back against Andre who was engrossed in the book on snakes he had picked up at the bookstore the other day. An arm circled around his waist and held him snugly. Godric and Sanguini where off to meet the vampire minion he was borrowing for his test.

 

“Andre what if it doesn’t work?”

 

The book closed carefully and skilled fingers ran up and down the teen’s bare chest, “Then we start over. At least you are making progress. We could not ask any more than that from you.”

 

Green eyes looked up into clear blue, “I’m just worried it will never work.”

 

Andre smiled and kissed him gently, “Don’t worry Harry everything will work out.”

 

The vampire leaned down and nipped at the other’s throat gently. It was rare for the young ancient to get alone time with the little mortal. He could feel the magic humming under his fingertips as he ran them along the pale chest flicking dusky nubs that stood erect to the warm night air. “Part of me wishes I could have you all to myself.”

 

Harry smiled, “You mean a lot to me, Andre and I love you, but I love Sanguini as well.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed, “And Godric?”

 

Green eyes closed, “I have begun to feel my magic respond to him. It is not strong and it will not be as strong as it is for you and Sanguini. Given time who can say.”

 

Andre smiled lifting a finger to trace the petal pink lips, “Your heart is far too gentle and large. I fear one day it will get you in trouble.”

 

Harry smiled and kissed the caressing finger, “My heart will always get me into trouble. Or have you forgotten I am on the run from my own kind.”

 

Slowly the vampire bent down and kisses the others lips tenderly, “One day I hope for the whole story.”

 

He received no answer before the door opened and Sanguini who walked in with a vampire standing at the entrance of the door. Harry stood and walked over to the door frowning at the lack of Godric. The look on his face must have alerted Sanguini of what he was thinking,

 

“Godric chose to stay behind to speak with Eric; something about the situation with Queen Sophie.  He will return shortly.”

 

Harry nodded before looking at the new vampire at his door. He appeared to be African American with creamy mocha skin and dark brown eyes. His head was clean-shaven and he was dressed in a deep grey dress suit. The man bowed politely, “Greeting I am David, Master Eric said you required a vampire for a sensitive mission and that I was to obey you as I would him.”

 

Harry smiled, “Please do come in David. Let’s talk before the sun begins to rise so you know what you get to do.”

 

The vampire walked in and nodded towards the others before they all settled in on the couch. Harry snuggled back into Andre’s lap while hiking his bare feet onto Sanguini’s lap,

“So you are going to drink one of these potions and step into a controlled beam of sunlight. Where you will stand and tell me what you feel and so on. When the sun begins to have adverse effects we will close off the beam.”

 

The vampire cleared his throat, “You want me to risk my immortal life for a potion experiment?”

 

The wizard grinned, “It is for a very good cause.”

 

The vampire looked very sceptical and Harry did nothing but lean further back against Andre, “You two going to stay up to watch or take refuge?”

 

Sanguini shrugged, “We will most likely remain with you for as long as we are able. Andre will be able to fight the suns pull longer than I so he might be carrying me to bed.”

 

Andre grinned, “That sounds like fun.”

 

Green eyes closed as he shook his head before glancing at their visitor, “Before you ask, yes they are always like this.”

 

A sharp ring rang through the air and Harry frowned before digging into his pocket pulling out the cell phone and putting it to his ear, “Hello, Harry speaking.”

 

A sweet southern tang rose over the phone and Harry gave a soft smile, “Hey Harry its Sookie. I have a small favour to ask of you.”

 

Harry blinked, “Alright, I am listening.”

 

He could practically hear the woman’s smile, “So I my cousin Hadley passed away and turns out she was the lover to the Queen of Louisiana Sophie.”

 

He felt as Andre stiffened behind him. Carefully he cleared his throat tapping the marble hard arms around his waist, “I am sorry for your loss but what can I do for you?”

 

Sookie giggled a moment, “No worries me and Hadley were never the closest of cousins. My main question for you, is there a kind of spell that allows someone to locate an item?”

 

Harry frowned, “Yes.”

 

“Awesome can a Wiccan witch learn it?”

 

The wizard tried but failed to stop the snort, “I’m afraid not. They are incompatible. What is the problem Sookie? You are doing a fantastic job of avoiding the subject.”

 

“Well turns out my cousin stole something of the Queen’s in an act of revenge when she married King what’s his name and now if she doesn’t get it back it will give the King the right to divorce and kill her.”

 

Green eyes gave a long slow blink before glancing toward Sanguini, “Sookie, are you in danger?”

 

“Not that I know of.”

 

Harry grinned, “Look, just get up and leave. You don’t have to do what the Queen tells you. Getting involved with Vampire politics is a disaster waiting to happen. Let them do the work.”

 

“But if my cousin did steal it...”

 

Harry cut her off, “You are not your cousin. Look I will not lie, I have no love for the woman who claims herself to be Queen, but you do not want to get involved.”

 

A soft sigh was heard over the phone, “Alright Harry, I will give it some thought.”

 

Green eyes closed, “alright, get some sleep it is almost dawn. Be safe Sookie.”

 

“Will do Harry goodnight.”

 

“Night”

 

Harry hung up the phone and slammed it down onto the table next to him, “That woman is going to get herself killed.”

 

Sanguini grinned, “Remind you of anyone?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes before flipping the vampire off and standing, it was time to start preparing. Walking over to the windows he closed the thick dark curtains letting only a thin line remain for the sunlight to filter through.

 

Turning he smiled to his ordered guinea pig, “David would you mind removing your shirt for me please. I want as much flesh exposed as possible for the test.” The man looked at him his dark eyes narrowing before he stood and did as he was instructed the grey dress coat and white shirt was folded neatly and draped over the chair. Harry was not abashed as he stared outright at the exposed dark skin dotted tattoos spread across the man’s collar bone and down his chest in strange tribal circles and loops that Harry had no idea the meaning behind.  Andre raised a brow and cleared his throat drawing the green eyes to his own blue ones.

 

Harry grinned, “What I was just looking. It is not as if I am going to abduct him from Eric just to stick him in our nest. Handsome though you may be David, I don’t think it would work.”

 

The man raised his hands, “I do not care much for the male form”

 

A grin spread across the wizard’s face, “See no competition, now David if you would please step over here and bring that potion with you. When I say to you will drink the potion and step into the strip of sunlight. I will be watching carefully but you have to tell me everything you feel or sense.”

 

The man nodded and stood just to the side of where the sunbeam was already starting to settle onto the floor. Harry slowly nodded his head and the vampire gulped down the potion his face twisting in disgust before he stepped into the beam of light the instinctive flinch flashing across his features before pure awe sparkled across it. He raised his hands watching as the sun bounced across his exposed flesh, “It’s warm.”

 

Harry smiled before looking to Andre whose eyes were also wide as he watched the vampire from a dark crevice, Sanguini being supported up at his side. “Anything else?”

 

The vampire shook his head, “This is truly amazing, to be able to see the sun after six hundred years of nothing but darkness. I have no words.”

 

Slowly they waited before the vampire hissed and cried out pulling out of the sun into the darkness his flesh reddened and blistered. “Apparently not permanent.” Pain making itself known through the tight lipped remark.

 

Harry quickly closed the curtains, “I’m sorry, this was why it was a test.”

 

The man nodded, “It is alright. Do you have a place I might rest and recover?”

 

The wizard nodded, “Downstairs take the small room. Andre taking Sanguini up to my room it is as protected as any other place. We will sleep there for the day. I will be up in a few minutes.”

 

He watched as the three vampires walked to their respective places and Harry felt his heart skip a few beats. The look that had crossed their faces, that was what kept him going. It had been the most wonderful sight he had seen, save for one. However, he did not think sexual bliss could be compared to any other moment. Looking down at the timer he sighed, it had lasted a full 17 minutes give or take a few seconds. That was the longest breakthrough yet. Something was still missing though and he would not stop until he found it.

 

He simply had to.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 11 ¾ : Meeting Family

 

Harry,

It has been awhile since I heard from you. I am beginning to fear for you. I have heard the war has been picking up and that you are in the thick of it. I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have a plan for when this is all over. We know that Dumbledore will do anything in his power to keep you under his thumb so I propose we move you to  America . I know people there, I can protect you better. The vampires have decided to come out of the coffin so to speak. They are announcing to the world that they are real because of a new synthetic blood drink that actually works for us. I have tried it, not actual blood but it is filing and nourishing.

I’m sorry, I am getting off track. The point is that Mother and I want you to be safe and we think we can do so better in America. Away from the  Wizarding  world and the issues in England. I have a vampire contact in America that has agreed to help us. I also have a small house located out there that I do not mind fixing up and renovating for the both of us. I want you safe Harry and so does Mother. She can’t wait to meet you by the way. She says you sound amazing and she wants to meet the beauty who stole my heart. I miss seeing your words, hearing your voice. I miss your scent and the way that your smile lights up the room.

Please be safe Harry.

All my love,

Sanguini

Sanguini,

I am sorry I have not written recently, things have been going crazy around here; we found out about these strange things called  H orcruxes and are trying to find them. I am currently in Scotland at the place where we talked about going earlier. I will be here for the next week. I would like to meet your mother very much. Is it possible you and your mother could come and visit? I can sneak out; just send an owl with when and where to meet. Just be safe.

As for vampires coming out of the coffin, this ought to be funny. I hope they at least wait until the end of the war. It would cause too much turmoil. Is it possible you could ask them to hold it off until Voldemort is dead, Or is that not in your power? I should not be so selfish I know, and it is a lot to ask, but I am thinking about them as well as this war. If they came out now during the largest war known in  W izarding kind it will not be pretty. They are paranoid and looking for people to blame.

Be safe,

Harry

Harry My sweet sweet Harry,

3224 Burdoe St. there is a small club called Corsella. Meet me there, it opens at 10pm. Password is Nightwalker. Go to the bar ask for Nigel Landerman.

Love,

Sanguini

 

Harry grinned before glancing over Ron and Hermione, both were already asleep, it had been a rough week and they were only stopping here to rest and recuperate. Even they couldn’t do nothing but running and camping. They had used aging potions and gotten themselves a room at a muggle motel. It was descent but only had two beds. Sighing he stood and slid the lock carefully, he knew he wouldn’t be back in a while. Patting his pocket, he felt his wand and wallet before taking a deep breath, silently he slipped out the door and locked it behind him.

 

The streets where empty but that was alright it was after all close to midnight and only the more adventurous people where still on the street. Taking a taxi, he sat in the back of the care nervously even as it pulled up to the street. Tossing the money toward the man, he got out quickly and looked around for the club. That was when he saw it. A deep blue door set into the side of a brick wall in an alleyway. Walking towards it he watched as a tall woman stepped out of the shadows blocking his way to the door. Her piercing green eyes peered down at him as she sneered, “what do you want kid?”

 

Shuffling on his feet he glanced up, “Nightwalker . ”

 

Her blue died eyebrow shot up in surprise before she smirked and opened the door for him, “I hope you know what you’re getting into kid.”

 

Walking in he winced as loud music pumped through the club and what he saw almost made his heart stop. Vampires and other creatures of the night where dressed in leather, chains, fishnets and for some just straps. Most  were  dancing in a mosh pit towards the dinner but others were scattered at tables that where set around the  dance floor , talking to the people they sat with. To his right was a chained off stairway with two  bodyguards  standing at attention their black suits a stark difference from the normal club goers. Harry did not feel like he fit in; he only wore black jeans and a green T-shirt he had taken from Hermione’s bag. Walking toward the bar that sat on the left side he smiled at the cheery man behind the counter who was setting shots on fire for a few vamps.

 

The man looked at him and frowned, “Well you’re not one of our normal visitors. What can I get ya?”

 

The wizards green eyes looked at him before glancing at the three vampires who were looking at him as if he was some kind of steak, “I am looking for Nigel Landerman.”

 

The bartender looked at him before grinning brightly, “Well well, when Sanguini said he was expecting a friend I had no idea it would be a human.” He reached under the bar and pulled out a green band, “Give me your wrist.”

 

Harry cautiously extended his right arm and the vampire snapped the band around it before patting it gently, “That is a pass for upstairs. He is waiting up there for you. Would you like a drink for the trip?”

 

Green eyes blinked and he shook his head, “No thanks, I better head up.”

 

He broke off before walking back to where the bodyguards stood flashing the band they unhooked the chain and let him pass. Going up the stairs and walking down the cat walk that over looked the club he saw a large open area with several couches a beautifully carved wooden coffee table.

 

Their perched on the couch was Sanguini dressed impeccably in black dragon skin pants and a blue silk dress top. His shoulder length hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his hand nursed a wine glass of burgundy liquid. Next to him where two women one looked to be about 19 maybe 20 years old with long waist length black hair, her form draped in a black cocktail dress her pale legs  bare till you reached the hot pink high heels. The other woman was considerably older maybe 37 or 38 years of age with the same straight black hair and pale complexion. She was dressed more modestly in a floor length black dress that had a knee-high slit to show off her own matching hot pink heels.

 

Walking forward he blushed as Sanguini’s head was pulled down into the younger  woman's  breasts and she laughed as he struggled to get away. Clearing his throat he watched as all three vampires turned to face him and Sanguini’s face lit with a smile. A brush of wind and Harry was lifted into a hug, the smell of crushed sage invading his nose. He tried to fight back the flinch and the arms tightened reassuringly before he wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and relaxed carefully.

 

It was a few long moments before Sanguini sat the smaller male down and smiled down at him silver eyes sparkling, “Jesus Harry ,  your thinner. What the hell have you been up to?”

 

Harry snorted, “Attempting to win a war single handedly. You look amazing as usual.”

 

Sanguini shrugged before wrapping an arm around the others shoulder and leading him over to the still occupied couch. He watched as the two women made a bit of room and Sanguini sat back down before pulling wizard into his lap keeping his arms around the thin waist, “Harry I would like you to meet my maker, Carmilla Sanguina , ” he gestured to the older woman, “and her maker Countess Elizabeth Bathory.” He gestured to the younger.

 

Harry smiled at them both before he yelped as he was dragged onto the older woman’s lap her warm voice purring in his ear, “Oh Sanguini he is precious just look at those eyes!” You can call me Mama Milla!”

 

A blush spread across the wizard’s cheeks and he flinched as another set of arms wrapped around him and a colder voice whispered in his ear, “and you may call me Grandmother Liz. I hope you make my Grandson happy, if not I will simply kill you.”

 

Harry blinked and looked at Sagnuini who simply smiled and pulled him away from the two women, “Alright, let him breath. I told you he does not like being touched so much.”

 

“How much did you tell them about me?” he was not angry, only curious.

 

The man smiled, “Enough so that they should know better than to simply grab you. Come we have much to talk about, how do you feel about America?”

 

Harry smiled, “It sounds brilliant.”

 

The rest of the night was spent between talking, comforting, and by the end of the night he had forged a bond with all three of the vampires, much deeper than he had ever had with anyone else before. He felt like he belonged, for once he had a family.

 

To Be Continued...


	12. A Second Yet First Dance

Harry sighed happily as he snuggled into the cold hard chest his magic humming pleasantly under his skin. He had slept the entire day away after the break through with the potion. It had been an accomplishment that was worth a good rest over. He stretched and yawned gently before sneaking out of the two vampires embraces and over to the bathroom, striping and pulling himself into a nice hot shower. Vampires where colder and sometimes it gave him a chill to the bone but the hot water would ease it. He knew Andre and Sanguini would sleep some time more but he also wanted to be up for their guest who might already be awake.

He hummed and washed out his hair and cleaned himself nice and good taking some time to look over himself and inspect everything, he was still recovering from the years of abuse but he was getting better. He remembered the first time Sanguini took him out for a nice meal at a fancy restaurant, the other had been so angry that he had gotten the measurements wrong and that Harry had lost yet another inch off his waist, making the suit to big. He sighed and let the water flow over him before turning it off and drying himself off. Wondering what he was going to wear. He finally settled on a dark blue shirt and white pants before going down the stairs bare feet patting on the stairs.

In the living room was their vampire friend who was staring at the last two of the potions, Harry smiled and sat down in a seat near him, “I know it is a lot to take in, I am hoping to improve it further now that I have a good basis to go off of”  
The man looked to him and shook his head, “Just this potion alone… do you know how many vampires this could help. Even in its current stages, it could be used as an emergency potion, to let vampires get to a safe place quicker, or to help them with the hunters and people who wish to destroy us.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, I know how much it can help but wait until I can give you guys hours, days or sunshine. I want to make it permanent as well. I am wanting to give you guys something you thought you could never have again. It is mostly for those who have given up on their eternal life. Those who need a second chance, a second life, a reminder.”

The man nodded and picked one up, “My maker… she greeted the sun over a hundred years ago. If this had been an option, she might still be with me today”  
He gave a soft smiled and touched his hand, “I am sorry for your loss, I wish it had been an option as well. Perhaps we can help others, before they suffer the same”  
The vampire nodded with a soft smile, “I will see if I can get people to help, what do you need that will help escalate the process?”

Harry thought a moment, “Exotic things that are not easy to come by. Snake venom being the hardest. Magical snakes are the best, but it is so hard to find them and on top of that, they are so dangerous that most collectors and things won’t go after them, and I need them alive”

David gave a small frown, “I know a vampire, and he is an ancient that collects many exotic snakes. He was a friend of my maker. I will send him a letter discussing the experiment. Would you mind if I took one of these with me so that I can send it to him? He would be more willing to help if he could believe what we are selling”  
Harry smiled and nodded, “OF course, that would be very helpful indeed. Take both if you like. The other can be as payment for your help.”

David took both the vials, “I should be going, Eric will want me to check in with him and I had best contact him as quickly as possible” He stood and gave a low bow before taking his leave.

The wizard sighed and stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes happily. He was glad that he had made yet another person so happy. He knew he had to get up though soon. He was hungry and thirsty and most likely the other two would want to go out to celebrate the breakthrough. He got up and stretched before a slow smile stretched across his face and his magic hummed as a pair of cool arms draped about his waist and lips brushed against his throat, “Hmm Sanguini, good evening”

A soft chuckle, “Good evening Harry. How about we go out to eat tonight? I can call Godric and have him meet us. Andre is already showering and getting ready to go.” He kissed along the others throat, nicking the skin just enough to draw blood and suckle at it, tasting the sweet life nectar the other contained.

Harry gave a light moan and nodded, “A nice dinner out sounds lovely, I will change into something a little nicer in that case.” he went to pull away but just got dragged into another kiss and nuzzled by the vampire who shook his head. That meant that he thought Harry was fine and would much prefer just holding him until it was time to go. the wizard sighed and relaxed into his hold and just let his magic humm and the hands drift along his form, he felt so at peace and safe around them.

Andre came up in front of him and kissed him as well, and his magic leaped at his presence. The blonde beauty tucked a piece of loose hair behind Harry’s ear, “Alright we had best go, would you mind if I drove?” he had this mischievous look in his eye. Sanguini and Harry both nodded and the wizard pulled from their embrace to toe on his shoes and grab the keys tossing them to Andre who grinned happily.

They went to the car, Harry and Sanguini got into the back of the car and Andre took the front driver seat and started up the car and lowered the hood. Green eyes slowly narrowed, the vampire looked far too pleased at being allowed to drive. He was soon given to the reason why, when the tires screeched and they were off at very dangerous yet exhilarating speeds. Harry laughed and Sanguini wrapped an arm about his waist as his own personal seat belt. the roads twisted and turned and it was an all around amazing ride.

When they turned onto a much busier road Andre was forced to slow down but even then he made moves that most humans would be screaming and wincing at. The green eyes caught several honked horns and middle fingers but the vampire just ate it up happily. It seemed being under another vampire's thumb had gotten to the other and now he was having a blast and letting loose.

It wasn't long before they reached a very expensive restaurant that looked to be an upscale steak and seafood joint. Andre got out and opened the door for him and he blushed stepping out as Sanguini paid the valet and handed him the keys. “I feel like I should be wearing a suit, are you guys sure I shouldn't have changed?”

Andre laughed and hooked arms with him, “Harry, you're gorgeous just the way you are, besides no one will be looking at what you're wearing, Sanguini decided to buy the whole place for the one night, we will be the only ones here.”

The wizard shook his head and followed them into a beautiful room that had candles lit all about it and a single table set for four in the center. There were two people off to the side one with a violin and the other a cello. He smiled as Godric was already standing at the table dressed in a white dress shirt and dark blue dress pants. He was still shoeless but for some reason that added to his odd beauty. Harry walked up and Godric pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek lightly before pulling out the chair for him and helping him sit down.

He smiled as a waiter came by with a bottle of wine that Harry noticed was one of Sanguini’s better ones and glasses were poured and an appetizer of an interesting soup that Harry found very pleasing. It was a shrimp type soup with thin short noodles and had a bit of a bite to it. It was odd at first sitting in an expensive restaurant and being the only one who ate, but since he lived with vampires it was an easy adjustment and light conversation began. Mostly between sanguini and godric about how to expand the house to incorporate a new set of rooms. It was a little small for all four of them and the occasional visitor.

When the next course came Harry swore he died and gone to heaven. His eyes sparkled at the thin juicy slices of beef tender on a bed of scented jasmine rice. Andre laughed lightly at the Wizard’s expression and he blushed before Sanguini smiled, “Andre, Harry is not used to finer foods and things, let him enjoy his meal in peace” it was a tease.

Godric tilted his head speaking softly, “You have not treated him to this before?”

Harry blushed, “Sanguini only got custody of me this summer, and even still it is a stolen custody. I have not told this to you or Andre yet. I am currently on the run from my wizarding government. I fought a war for them and succeeded… then they wanted to marry me off and use me for their own ambition, I disagreed. Until I can get some legal ground and turn 17 and become an adult I have to stay low. Even when I turn 17 that is no guarantee they will stop hunting me”

Godric tilted his head, “Why would they want to control you?”

Sanguini, “Hadrian does not like to brag but he is a war hero and one of the strongest wizards of his era. Not to mention he is the heir of two of the most ancient and noble houses Black and Potter. Then a descendent of two very famous lines Gryffindor and Slytherin and that other little thing of his…”

Harry blushed, “Sanguini that is a secret, I am not ready to reveal that quite yet.”

He nodded but that only peeked the curiosity of the vampires more but they remained silent and continued the small talk until Harry was done with his food and smiling happily. Sanguini stood and held out his hand to Harry who blushed and took his hand, “I still can’t dance” 

Sanguini laughed and pulled him close as the music began to slow down to a slow waltz and he smiled, “That’s okay, I can” and lifted Harry enough to set his feet on his own and began to dance them around the room holding him close and humming gently in his ear. It was a beautiful moment and Harry leaned against Sanguini’s chest and closed his eyes enjoying the slow dance.

Andre smiled and blushed when he got the signal from Sanguini and he stood and took over the dance and Harry smiled up at him and the dancing continued with Harry standing on Andre’s toes. The two slowly went about the dance floor Andre holding him close and not letting go of him. Sanguine watched and talked softly with Godric about the renovations that would be done on the house, they would have to go somewhere safe for the time that it took to renovate but since they would be hiring a vampire unit it would be done quicker. Never hire humans to do a home for a vampire, they messed up on purpose and didn't know how to make everything safe.

The night progressed and soon they were taking their leave and Harry yawned leaning half asleep against Andre who seemed very happy that Harry was trusting him enough to do this. It was well into four in the morning now as they made their way to the car, it was no wonder the wizard was finally succumbing to sleep. Andre set Harry into the car carefully and shut the door when they heard the growls. Andre turned and immediately began to stand guard near Harry while the other two took front and began to scan the area… they could smell wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Im kind of excited.


End file.
